Séduction version asgardienne
by Sad-idette
Summary: Thor revient à la tour Stark et réclame les avengers, enfin, surtout un certain Captain blond. Steve lui plait beaucoup et il mettra tout en œuvre pour arriver à ses fins ! "La méthode asgardienne arrangée par mes soins est la meilleure qui soit !" [Thor/Steve] & [Tony/Bruce]
1. Chapitre 1

**Séduction version Asgardienne**

_Chapitre__ 1_

Le voilà de retour sur Midgard. Dans sa chambre officielle de la tour Stark, offerte gracieusement par Anthony Stark lui-même. Maintenant que Loki attendait bien sagement enfermé dans sa chambre à Asgard la punition qu'Odin peinait à trouver, il n'avait plus aucune utilité là-bas et était revenu voir ses collègues de combats. Sauf qu'il n'avait trouvé que Stark dans cette immense tour, tous les autres étaient partis il ne savait où. Tony lui avait promis qu'il les appellerait, et Thor ne doutait absolument pas de la sincérité de l'homme de métal.

Après une nuit de sommeil plus ou moins calme, Thor s'était enroulé dans son drap et était partit en direction de la cuisine. Il resta ainsi à observer les différents objets qui lui étaient inconnus, touchant à tout. Il sursauta quand il appuya sur le bouton du mixeur qui se mit en route. Instantanément, il tendit le bras et Mjöllnir fut dans sa main après avoir traversé et détruit plusieurs murs. Il frappa avec force sur le mixeur, traversant également le plan de travail où un énorme trou avait pris place. Il sourit, très fier de lui, avant que son hôte n'entre en hurlant.

« C'est quoi ce bordel encore ?! Non mais… Thor, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? » Le sourire du dieu disparu un peu en voyant la tête de Stark mais il se reprit bien vite et enchaina.

« Il y avait un drôle d'ustensile qui a essayé de m'attaquer. Je viens de nous sauver ! » Ajouta-t-il en laissant voir ses dents blanches au brun qui tenait dans sa main la carcasse du mixeur.

Après avoir éloigné Thor le plus loin possible de sa cuisine, Tony apporta au blond une assiette pleine d'omelettes, de bacons, d'œufs et de pancakes en tout genre sur la table basse du salon. Celui le remercia puis se mit à manger avec appétit pendant que Stark buvait son café en piquant dans le repas du dieu du tonnerre.

« Nos amis doivent-ils arriver aujourd'hui homme de métal ?

-Bruce ne devrai pas tarder, il m'a dit qu'il arriverait bientôt. » Le brun regarda distraitement sa montre et reprit en grignotant un morceau de bacon. « Il y a de ça six heures… »

Thor avait engloutit sa deuxième assiette et Tony son troisième café quand la voix informatique de Jarvis les prévint de l'arrivé du docteur Banner. Le dieu drapé attrapa une fois de plus son marteau et le leva vers le plafond en menaçant de sa voix forte que si l'homme ne se montrait pas, il allait apprécier sa foudre. Tony intervint vite avant que Thor ne détruise encore sa tour fraichement rénovée en le rassurant sur son majordome informatique. Bruce choisit le moment précis où Thor avait grimpé sur le canapé en examinant le plafond tandis que le brun le retenait par la jambe pour faire son entrée.

« Eh bien, il y en a du bruit ici. On vous entend quinze étages en-dessous.

-Au secours Bruce ! Il s'en prend à ma cuisine et à Jarvis ! Hulkise-toi pour le calmer ! » Couina Stark alors qu'il se recevait un regard noir de la part de son ami.

« Docteur ! » Thor descendit tant bien que mal du canapé hors de prix et se dirigea vers lui les bras grand ouvert, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire tomber son drap. Puis il s'empêtra dans le tissu et tomba lourdement à terre pendant que les deux hommes se précipitaient vers le dieu. Ils le relevèrent puis restèrent quelques instants comme figés.

Thor se gratta la tête et entendit Tony siffler d'admiration en le reluquant sans gêne, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger le grand blond bien battit. Bruce fit claquer le dos de sa main sur le torse de l'ingénieur qui fit la moue et ramassa le drap pour le passer autour de Thor qui se laissa faire. Tony les regarda, un peu soupçonneux, pendant que Banner attachait le drap sur le blond. Il ressemblait un peu à un dieu grec comme ça.

Après s'être habillé convenablement, Thor revint dans le spacieux et lumineux salon. Les deux scientifiques étaient assis et se titillaient sur le canapé. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand le dieu se vautra dans le fauteuil en face d'eux mais gardaient quand même un sourire un peu abruti sur le visage. Stark gloussa un peu avant de se lever sous le regard lubrique de Bruce, le blond ne le loupa pas.

« Dîtes-moi mes amis, est-ce vrai que les relations entre hommes sont autorisées sur Midgard ? » Bruce faillit s'étrangler avec le café que Tony lui avait ramené ainsi qu'à Thor et pour lui-même. Le dieu blond but quelques gorgées du liquide chaud avant de reporter son attention sur les hommes qui se regardaient, un peu perdus.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » Demanda l'expert en rayons gammas, légèrement méfiant.

« Eh bien, sur Asgard, ce genre de relation est très courante, en général entre les guerriers. Je dois avouer que Steve est un très bon combattant et il me plaît beaucoup ! » C'était maintenant les deux bruns qui s'étranglaient avec leurs cafés respectifs. Tony cracha littéralement toute sa gorgée sur le sol avant de partir dans une quinte de toux.

« Thor, tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Les relations entre hommes ne sont donc pas tolérées… » Murmura tristement le dieu de la foudre en reprenant son café. Tony et Bruce se regardèrent en ne sachant pas s'ils devaient se foutre de la poire de Thor ou au contraire le rassurer. Banner choisit la deuxième option.

« Si, bien sûr que si. Mais enfin euh… pourquoi Steve ?

-C'est un homme bon ! Il se bat avec courage, fierté et honneur !

-Ouais. Mais Captain Igloo ne te laissera pas t'approcher à moins de cents kilomètres s'il l'apprend ! » Reprit Tony en se replaçant sur le canapé.

« Et pourquoi ça, homme de métal ?

-Premièrement, tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça et deuxièmement, parce qu'il vient d'une époque où regarder des femmes sans être marié était encore interdit ! Je ne sais même pas s'il en a déjà embrassé une…

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Tony ! » Répliqua Bruce en lui donnant une claque sur la cuisse alors que Thor regardait ledit Tony avec des yeux ronds.

« Oui bon, peut-être qu'il en a embrassé une mais je suis sûr qu'il est toujours vierge ! » Cette fois-ci, ce fut le dieu qui cracha son café sur la petite table basse tandis que les deux autres hommes se reculaient en espérant ne recevoir aucune goute du liquide sortant droit de la bouche de Thor. Pendant que celui-ci reprenait son souffle, Tony alla s'assoir à ses côtés et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« T'inquiète pas, il faut juste que tu lui fasses un peu la cour et je suis sûr qu'il te tombera dans les bras. Il faudra juste y aller lentement et sûrement et lui expliquer quelques petites choses… » Thor regarda le milliardaire avec assurance, son éclatant sourire réapparaissant sur son visage.

« Je ne connais pas votre cour mais j'ai déjà charmé plusieurs hommes réticents et je compte faire de même avec Steve.

-Et comment vas-tu faire ? » Lui demanda Tony après avoir nettoyé la table pour ensuite se rassoir auprès de Bruce.

« La méthode asgardienne arrangée par mes soins, dont j'ai usé pour pouvoir culbuter plusieurs guerriers, est la meilleure qui soit. » Répondit-il, toutes dents sorties en un sourire radieux et confiant. Quelques rougeurs étaient apparues sur les joues de Bruce tandis que Tony pouffait de rire. Puis la voix de Jarvis emplit une nouvelle fois la pièce en les informant que l'agent Romanoff et Barton allaient faire leurs entrées. Thor se remit sur ses pieds en observant d'un œil noir le plafond mais en gardant son sourire joyeux.

Quand les agents du SHIELD passèrent la porte de l'ascenseur, Thor les accueillit chaleureusement d'un baisemain pour Natasha et d'une accolade virile pour Clint. Ces derniers savaient que leurs hôte ne se dérangerait pas pour venir les accueillir –il n'accueillerait même pas le président- mais furent un peu surpris de ne pas recevoir une raillerie ou quelles qu'autres moqueries. Mais ils comprirent vite en découvrant les deux scientifiques sur le canapé. Clint fut plus surpris par la cuisine saccagé et Thor s'empressa de lui raconter son épique combat contre le mystérieux mixeur.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le salon où Bruce et Tony se tenaient côte à côte sur le canapé. Ce dernier murmurait quelque chose comme « Toi aussi tu veux te faire culbuter ? » à l'oreille de l'autre brun qui avait les joues rouges et les lèvres entrouvertes. Stark lui caressait l'intérieure de la cuisse et suçait le lobe d'oreille du docteur qui serrait doucement le tee-shirt de son ami avant que Natasha ne fasse claquer sa main sur la tête du milliardaire.

« Ah, la belle et dangereuse Natasha ! Clint ne t'as toujours pas demandé en mariage ? » Railla-t-il en se redressant mais en ne s'éloignant pas de Bruce qui souriait tranquillement en saluant les deux arrivant. Thor se rassit brutalement dans un des fauteuils individuel en souriant de toutes ses dents alors que Natasha se posait en face des bruns. Pendant que Clint se préparait un café –la cafetière ayant été miraculeusement épargnée- en esquivant les quelques débris jonchant le sol, le dieu reprit la parole d'une voix enjouée.

« Mes amis, je déclare la chasse à l'homme ouverte ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de rire grossièrement. Les derniers arrivants dévisagèrent les deux scientifiques tandis que Clint s'était rapproché vers le groupe.

« La chasse à l'homme ? Fury ne nous a pas informés. » Déclara ce dernier dont la voix et le visage restaient impassible.

« Thor va faire la cour à Steve pour pouvoir le culbuter. » Répondit Tony qui caressait du bout des doigts la cuisse de Bruce.

« Il a besoin de lui faire la cour pour pouvoir le culbuter ? » Reprit l'agent, toujours neutre.

« Non, en fait il veut lui faire la cour pour pouvoir le mettre dans son lit. » Tony attendit mais les deux agents n'eurent pas les réactions qu'il espérait, ils regardaient simplement le dieu. Natasha semblait légèrement désolée alors que Clint souriait, il avait un peu l'air sadique. Le milliardaire regarda Bruce en boudant un peu et celui-ci posa sa main sur la cuisse de Tony en souriant.

« Tu n'as aucunes chances… » Prononça Clint d'une voix compatissante. Thor souriait toujours, il était impatient de voir Steve et de leur montrer que sa méthode était très efficace. Steve lui avait plu dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était aussi grand que lui, il avait les yeux bleus et il était blond. Cela pouvait paraitre un peu narcissique, voir beaucoup.

Ils étaient des combattants qui avaient leurs convictions et Thor avait eu tout le loisir de l'observer alors qu'ils avaient combattu côtes à côtes. Ils se ressemblaient mais étaient tellement différents. Steve était en fait tout le contraire de Thor et c'était ce qui lui plaisait. Il était plus doux, plus sensible, un peu timide, et il en était sûr, pleins d'autres choses qu'il allait découvrir.

Thor était tellement impatient qu'il se tortillait sur son fauteuil pendant que Tony bécotait un Bruce rougissant et que les deux agents buvaient leurs cafés en discutant avec le dieu. Ce dernier sursauta quand Jarvis s'exprima une nouvelle fois.

« Monsieur, le capitaine Steve Rogers est dans l'ascenseur. » Le majordome informatique n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le dieu de la foudre se trouvait déjà devant les portes closes dudit ascenseur. Il souriait en se dandinant d'impatience sur ses deux pieds.

Le reste du groupe le rejoignit pour accueillir Steve mais également pour empêcher Thor de lui sauter dessus en lui arrachant ses vêtements, cela ne risquait sûrement pas de lui plaire. Les fameuses portes glissèrent –trop- lentement alors qu'un petit son strident annonçait l'arrivée du soldat. Ce dernier sortit tranquillement et s'arrêta devant le groupe, il leur sourit joyeusement.

Après que Bruce l'ait salué, celui-ci repartit en direction de Tony qui fit claquer sa main ses fesses. Steve n'eut pas le temps d'être étonné que Thor le prenait chaleureusement dans ses bras. Le dieu le libéra après quelques secondes et lui tint la tête alors que les autres gloussaient. Steve souriait, légèrement gêné devant le sourire éclatant de Thor qui l'observait, ses mains toujours sur sa nuque. Il semblait vraiment heureux, ce qui fit plaisir au soldat.

Puis ce dernier déposa soudainement ses lèvres sur celles de Steve qui écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il les sentit bouger sur les siennes pendant que ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge. Le dieu avait les yeux fermés et semblait apprécier avant qu'il ne le relâche, les autres avengers les regardaient avec appréhension.

« Je parie qu'il va lui envoyer une droite. » Prononça Clint en observant les deux blonds.

« Regarde bien, Robin des bois. Je suis sûr qu'on peut le récupérer ce soir dans le même état et dans la même position. » Railla Tony en palpant les fesses de Bruce qui souriait en pinçant les lèvres.

« Tu veux parier ? » Proposa Clint en tendant une main ouverte vers son hôte. Celui-ci la prit sans hésiter. Steve resta sans bouger alors que Thor lui souriait, puis il s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient. Le reste du groupe l'entourèrent et Tony ne put s'empêcher de briser le silence.

« C'est ça ta méthode infaillible ? Eh bien, t'es pas dans la merde mon vieux. »

* * *

Je sais que je devrai plutôt me concentrer sur mon Loki/Bruce -que je suis en train d'écrire- mais je voulais poster ce premier chapitre parce qu'il était tout simplement fini ! Et je fais ce que je veux, nah ! Je n'ai toujours pas de chapitre en avance -tapez pas !- et je tiens à préciser que même si ça a l'air humoristique comme ça, les derniers chapitres seront un peu plus dramatiques, enfin un peu plus triste. Je ne me demande même si je vais faire une "happy end" ou non... Niark niark !

Bref ! J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vos reviews seront, comme toujours, sincères ! Merci d'avoir lu ! :)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Séduction version asgardienne**

_Chapitre 2_

Steve se réveilla dans sa chambre à la tour Stark alors qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il observa les étoiles et la lune à travers les larges vitres, cela ferait sûrement un joli croquis. Il s'étira et butta contre quelque chose de lourd à ses côtés, sur le lit. Il se leva vivement en s'entremêlant dans les draps et observa la grosse masse sur les draps. Il eut un petit vertige mais reconnut sans problèmes le visage de Thor.

Ce dernier dormait en ronflant fortement. Steve se demanda quelques instants ce qu'il fichait ici puis se rappela les évènements du matin. Il devint écarlate en se souvenant du baiser que le dieu lui avait littéralement volé. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Peut-être était-ce une coutume sur Asgard.

Il sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit pour ne réveiller personne et se rendit dans le salon, il avait besoin de manger un peu. Il ouvrit le frigidaire et sortit le nécessaire pour se faire un sandwich avant d'aller s'assoir sur un des canapés. Il mangea tranquillement dans la pièce silencieuse seulement éclairé par la lune.

Il entendit du bruit puis la lumière s'alluma, Steve plissa des yeux tellement elle lui paraissait forte. Bruce entra dans la pièce avec seulement un jeans ouvert sur les jambes. Il s'avança jusqu'au réfrigérateur pour sortir une bouteille d'eau fraiche. Il se tourna ensuite pour repartir et aperçut Steve qui tenait un sandwich à moitié consommé.

« Steve, enfin réveillé. » Le salua Bruce alors qu'il refermait son pantalon. Le blond lui envoya un sourire gêné en secouant la tête avant de continuer à manger. Le scientifique se prit un verre et se servit avant de se tourner et remettre la bouteille dans le frigidaire. Steve s'empourpra quand il remarqua les marques de griffures sur le dos du docteur.

Ce dernier vint s'assoir en face du soldat qui terminait tout juste son sandwich et sourit quand Steve fuit son regard. Le silence gêné fut troublé seulement par les bruits de gorge de Bruce quand il buvait et les bruits de sussions de Steve qui léchait ses doigts.

« Alors comme ça, vous et Stark, vous… » Tenta le blond en reportant son regard sur le scientifique. Bruce sourit alors que des rougeurs apparaissaient sur les joues de Steve.

« Oui. » Répondit le brun avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau. Steve émit un bruit de gorge en observant le ciel étoilé avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

« Cela vous gêne Steve ?

-Non, non. Pas du tout. C'est sûr que je ne vais pas sauter au plafond mais cela ne me dérange pas du tout. » Le rassura le blond. Le silence s'installa une fois de plus pendant quelques instants. Après avoir ouvert plusieurs fois la bouche pour ensuite la refermée, Steve posa sa question.

« Je me demande juste…

-Hum ?

-Comment arrivez-vous à le supporter ? » Bruce pouffa un peu avant de rire vraiment.

« Je me pose souvent la question aussi. » Steve sourit avant de pourvoir s'empêcher de rire avec le scientifique. Ce dernier se leva avant de prévenir Steve que Tony l'attendait et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Bruce était sûr que son amant voudrait absolument savoir que leur cher Captain America n'était en rien réticent quant au fait que deux hommes peuvent désormais être en couple.

Le blond lui souhaita également bonne nuit alors que Bruce disparaissait au détour du couloir et attendit quelques instants avant de prendre le même chemin. Il entra dans sa chambre et se stoppa avant de se souvenir que la grosse masse ronflante était Thor.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et sortit un petit carnet et un crayon de bois de son sac. Il gribouilla un peu la lune et les étoiles puis les entoura de la fenêtre. Il grogna en regardant Thor d'un œil noir, il ronflait de plus en plus fort. Puis il se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire devant la scène que lui offrait le dieu.

Celui-ci avait un bas de pyjama noir et un tee-shirt blanc AC/DC. Il dormait sur le dos, les bras et jambes largement écartés, la tête enfoncé entre les deux coussins et la bouche grande ouverte. C'est « ça » le dieu du tonnerre ? Steve gloussa et détacha le croquis du ciel étoilé de son bloc pour avoir une feuille neuve. Le soldat dessina d'abord le lit pour ensuite finir par Thor.

Il faisait le bas de son torse où le tee-shirt remontait légèrement quand l'endormi grogna fortement avant de lever le bras, la main tendu. Steve se jeta sur lui et rabaissa tout de suite son bras en espérant que cela arrêtera son marteau dans sa course. Il attendit mais rien ne vint. Il se redressa et observa Thor qui grognait encore. Le dieu bougea et essaya d'attraper l'autre blond qui esquiva sans grand mal.

Thor agrippa alors l'oreiller de Steve en soupirant et le serra contre lui. Le soldat se retrouva coincé au bout du lit. Le dieu était désormais sur le ventre, en travers du lit, l'oreiller de Steve dans les bras et la tête sur ledit oreiller. Le soldat prit une nouvelle feuille et dessina une fois de plus Thor. Au bout de quelques dessins, Steve bailla en sentant ses yeux se fermer. Il posa alors son carnet et son crayon et observa le dieu en soupirant.

Il ronflait encore plus fort qu'avant et avait pris toute la place sur le lit. Steve lui prit les pieds et les ramena du côté de Thor pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Il tourna le dos au dieu et ferma les yeux en tentant de s'endormir, sans grand succès. Thor bougeait et ronflait sans arrêt.

Steve se retourna vers l'autre blond et siffla, mais rien n'y faisait. Il le secoua mais le dieu fit la grimace en grognant et battant d'une main pour chasser celle de Steve. Le soldat soupira en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller en se demandant si tous les dieux ronflaient ainsi.

Steve se redressa pour s'assoir et secoua Thor comme un pommier. Ce dernier ouvrit furtivement les yeux, prononça quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se rendormit. Steve fronça les sourcils, attrapa son oreiller et se mit à califourchon sur le dieu blond.

Il vit ce dernier sourire, ce qui lui fit froncer encore plus les sourcils tandis qu'il rougissait de gêne. Il écrasa l'oreiller sur la tête de Thor, ni trop fort ni pas assez. Le dieu s'agita de plus en plus puis attrapa les bras de Steve pour les éloigner de sa tête, ce dernier se laissa faire et posa l'oreiller sur le torse du dieu.

Thor reprenait son souffle avant qu'il ne sente un poids sur son ventre et des pressions sur ses épaules. Il leva les yeux et regarda Steve, grandement étonné. Le soldat blond empoigna le haut de son tee-shirt et le remua un peu en se penchant vers lui.

« Maintenant, vous allez arrêter de ronfler ! » S'exclama-t-il les sourcils froncé et le regard dur, bien que fatigué. Thor ne saisit pas et observa le visage de l'autre blond avant de plonger dans ses yeux bleus. Il comprit que le poids était Steve et que ce dernier lui en voulait pour quelque chose. Il ouvrit la bouche en haussant les sourcils et prit un air désolé.

« Quoi ? Je me suis endormi pendant que nous faisions… » Demanda-t-il pendant qu'il se redressait, Steve le tenant toujours par le tee-shirt.

« Pendant que nous faisions quoi ? » Reprit le militaire en regardant son collègue d'un air suspicieux.

« Eh bien… » Le dieu posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Steve qui s'empourpra en comprenant l'allusion. « Pendant que nous faisions l'am- » Steve lui écrasa une fois de plus le coussin sur la tête et força pour le rallonger. Il le libéra avant qu'il ne se débatte.

« Bien sûr que non ! » Puis il lui remit l'oreiller sur la figure. Thor n'eut aucun mal à les faire rouler sur le côté en se dégageant de la poigne de Steve. Il était désormais au-dessus et observa le militaire rougir une fois de plus avant de d'avoir un sourire vicieux.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » Steve ouvrit grand les yeux en se demandant si son partenaire était sérieux. Il se dit finalement que oui quand il le vit se pencher vers lui alors que Thor observait sa bouche. Steve l'envoya par terre en poussant sur ses pieds avant que le dieu n'eut le temps d'à peine effleurer ses lèvres.

Steve entendit son collègue entrer en contact avec le sol dans un bruit lourd avant de l'entendre gémir de mécontentement. Il se redressa et se pencha pour pouvoir le voir. Même si c'était un pervers et qu'il réagissait bizarrement après ses réveils, c'était aussi son ami et il venait de l'envoyer par terre sans ménagement. Il regarda Thor se retourner pour ensuite le regarder.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Steve alors que le dieu le trouvait adorable. Puis Thor le saisit par les épaules et l'emporta sur le sol à ses côtés. Steve vit son ami s'avancer vers lui alors qu'il était coincé contre la large et froide vitre. Il essaya de se lever mais Thor fut plus rapide et l'obstrua de son corps imposant avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Steve en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

« Je vous veux. » Répondit Thor alors que son partenaire se figeait. Le dieu en profita pour embrasser Steve qui se tendit encore plus. Non mais, il était en rut ou quoi ? Le soldat tourna la tête vers la vitre en rougissant et voulut parler mais il sentit un baiser piquant dans son cou. Il hoqueta de surprise en sentant la langue de Thor sur sa peau et tenta de le repousser en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Thor le libéra légèrement de ses baisers tandis que Steve lui demandait d'arrêter. Il prit ensuite de l'élan et fonça sur la bouche de son ami qui tourna encore plus la tête pour lui échapper. Peut-être était-il insomniaque et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Steve posa sa main à plat sur le visage de Thor.

« Maintenant, stop ! » Ordonna-t-il. L'autre blond lui lécha la main et Steve l'enleva par réflexe. Mais la bouche de Thor atterrit directement sur la sienne et il fut embarquer dans un nouveau baiser, malgré lui. Ce fut la goutte d'eau quand il sentit son collègue lécher sa bouche pour en avoir l'accès alors qu'il lui écartait les jambes. Steve avait été gentil jusque-là mais désormais, il n'allait plus se laisser faire.

Il repoussa durement son soupirant, ce qui étonna grandement le dieu, et lui envoya une droite au visage. Puis tout devint calme, Steve était rouge et tentait de reprendre son souffle alors que Thor le regardait dans les yeux.

« Désolé mais c'était le seul moyen. Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille. Je ne sais même pas ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ! » Lui envoya Steve d'un air désolé en cherchant des excuses. Il savait que Thor n'était pas méchant, au contraire, il était juste un peu bizarre. Beaucoup en fait, et surtout à ce moment précis. Il n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit envers Steve, ni même des baisers sur la bouche.

Celui-ci bégaya en se relevant et se mit enfin debout et se figea. Il voulut se jeter sur Steve quand il le regarda d'en haut mais préféra le regarder un instant. Il était magnifique, les joues rouges et la respiration hachée, la bouche et les jambes légèrement entrouvertes. Steve se tourna vers la vitre visiblement gêné, ce qui remit les pensées du dieu en place. Celui-ci se tourna et se retourna en se grattant la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Steve.

« Pardon. » Murmura-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte et de sortir. Le soldat soupira en posant sa tête sur le sol. Que venait-il de ce passer au juste ? Thor s'était littéralement jeté sur lui, d'accord, mais pourquoi ? Il lui avait dit qu'il le « voulait » et cela fit un peu peur à Steve. Il n'avait pas été très surpris quant au couple de scientifique mais quand ce genre de relation l'affectait, cela changeait tout. Peut-être que Thor croyait qu'il était homosexuel ?

Il se leva et s'allongea sur le lit avant de rabattre le drap sur son corps encore chaud. Il se tourna sur le côté et repensa aux évènements précédents. Il sentit ses joues chauffer et cacha son visage dans l'oreiller en grognant. Il se calma en respirant l'odeur de Thor qui s'était accrochée aux coussins et s'endormit, un étrange dieu blond plein la tête.

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Il est arrivé plutôt vite, je suis moi-même étonnée ! "Quoi ? Déjà le deuxième chapitre ? Ma parole, tu t'es surpassée ma vieille !" ^^ Je ne sais pas trop -pas du tout en fait- ce que vous en pensez mais je trouve que mes chapitres sont un peu pauvre, ou pas assez long. Et d'un autre côté, j'ai l'impression de trop détailler. Non, je ne suis pas du tout compliquée, vous croyez quoi ? ^^

Je tiens à le dédier à une certaine Sedinette Michaelis qui, je crois, préférerait que je poste mon autre FanFiction plutôt que celle-ci. Pardonnes-moi ! ^^

Si vous voulez me faire part de vos remarques -j'espère- sincères, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! :)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Séduction version asgardienne**

_Chapitre 3_

Steve ressasser encore et encore les évènements de la nuit sans pouvoir trouver de scénario assez crédible. Thor était un dieu, mâle, qui venait d'une autre planète. Steve avait pensé qu'il avait sûrement tout ce qu'il désirait, ainsi que des femmes ou des hommes, sans que personne n'ose le contredire. Ou bien qu'il fallait lui obéir sous peine d'emprisonnement ou pire, mais il chassa l'idée en se disant que Thor n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. Ou que c'était le peuple qui se donnait à lui, comme une offrande au futur roi. Il avait même imaginé qu'il n'y avait que des hommes sur Asgard. Ben oui, les seuls dieux qu'il avait vus étaient des hommes.

Il soupira en observant le soleil se lever lentement, il réfléchissait toujours trop. Un rayon de soleil vint lui chatouiller le visage alors qu'il fermait les yeux en appréciant le silence, qui ne dura malheureusement pas. Il entendit des pas précipités, des sons métalliques et finalement une voix d'homme. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et fronça les sourcils en entendant un terrible brouhaha, des bruits de coups ainsi que la voix qui criait pour passer au-dessus de toute cette cacophonie. Il reconnut sans mal Stark qui hurlait des instructions techniques à il ne savait qui, personne ne semblait lui répondre.

Il se leva en grognant et partit en direction des sons perturbateurs, soit la cuisine. En entrant dans la pièce, il dut se protéger les oreilles tellement les sons de coups métalliques étaient puissants. Il aperçut son hôte assis sur le sol, un casque sur les oreilles, entouré par ses robots ainsi que divers outils éparpillés sur le sol. Il avait plusieurs outils entre les mains, et jonglait même avec, en réprimandant quelques fois ses robots. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Clint et Natasha se trouvaient dans la pièce, leurs armes respectives en main levées vers Tony qui n'entendait absolument rien. Steve avait été tellement troublé par les intentions de Thor qu'il n'avait même pas eu l'idée de prendre son bouclier –même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin- et rougit légèrement de honte. Natasha n'attendit pas plus longtemps et marcha nerveusement en direction du milliardaire avant de lui enlever son casque et de lui attraper le cou.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda-t-elle hargneusement, les yeux durs et les cheveux en bataille, tandis que Tony battait l'air avec ses bras en regardant la femme avec des yeux ronds. Il supplia ensuite les deux hommes du regard. Ces derniers n'avaient pas bougés et observaient la scène, vraiment intéressés. Les robots s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers leur propriétaire comme pour le regarder. Tony reporta son attention sur Natasha qui avait l'air passablement énervée et bégaya des excuses, encore trop surpris.

« Ben je… J'ai… Eh oh… Ça va pas la tête ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque… » La femme se rapprocha un peu plus de lui en augmentant légèrement la pression de ses mains sur la gorge du brun qui pâlit un instant.

« Je… Je suis désolé. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se décide à faire quelque chose, même si je pense que c'est plutôt Thor qui devrait le faire mais… » Natasha le mit debout et lui jeta un regard noir. C'est le moment que choisit Bruce pour entrer dans la pièce avant de se stopper et d'observer ses collègues tour à tour.

« Euh… Tony ? » Murmura-t-il en souriant légèrement, et s'approcha tranquillement en direction du milliardaire qui tendait désespérément les bras vers lui.

« Au secours ! Bruce, mon amour, l'homme de ma vie, sauves-moi !

-Pourquoi tout ce bordel dès le matin ? » Reprit Natasha en secouant vivement Tony pour avoir son attention avant que Bruce ne pose une main sur l'épaule de l'agent.

« Il doit réparer le plan de travail qu'à détruit Thor. D'ailleurs tu… » Commença-t-il en direction de Tony avant que la femme ne le coupe.

« Pas avant 8 heure ! » Prononça-t-elle sèchement en le lâchant. Tony retomba lourdement sur son derrière en marmonnant pendant que ses robots se tortillaient et que les autres hommes essayaient tant bien que mal de cacher leurs gloussements.

« Au fait, où est Thor ? » S'inquiéta Steve en reprenant son sérieux. Tout le monde se tut pendant que Bruce relevait Tony qui s'accrocha prestement à lui.

« Jarvis ? » Appela le milliardaire avant de se tourner vers Bruce.

« Monsieur Thor est sur le toit de l'immeuble, monsieur. Dois-je l'appeler, monsieur ?

-Non, non. Plus besoin maintenant. » Reprit Stark en caressant du bout des doigts les épaules et le cou de son ami.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas commencer sans moi. » Bruce envoya un regard de reproche au milliardaire.

« Oh mon héros ! » S'exclama joyeusement Tony avant d'agripper l'autre brun par la nuque et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Bruce répondit vivement au baiser en posant ses mains sur les reins de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui. Le milliardaire décoiffait son amant alors que leurs langues se trouvaient, faisant ainsi des bruits de sucions.

« Il y a des chambres pour ça. » Articula Clint en s'avançant vers la cafetière pendant que Natasha et Steve s'asseyaient autour de la table. Bruce se recula en souriant et essaya de partir s'assoir aux côtés de ses collègues mais Tony l'en empêcha.

« Mais non, reste ici. Il est juste jaloux ! » Rajouta-t-il avant d'écraser fortement ses lèvres sur celles de Bruce. Il le rapprocha encore à lui puis glissa sur un tournevis, les faisant tous les deux tomber à terre sans pour autant quitter sa bouche. L'archer sourit malicieusement en entendant le gémissement de douleur pour finir par faire la grimace quand le bruitage se transforma en gémissement de plaisir. Il apporta la cafetière sur la table et chacun se servit une tasse du liquide chaud.

Le silence régnait, un silence confortable. A peine troublé par les bruitages et les quelques gloussements du couple, toujours à terre, cachés par le long canapé. Quand un petit rire se fit entendre, Clint grogna d'agacement avant de leur demander d'arrêter. Natasha se resservit une tasse et en proposa à Steve qui accepta avec plaisir. Le blond avait l'esprit brumeux et était plutôt perdu, il devait absolument se renseigner sur les comportements de Thor. S'il avait agi de la même manière pour les autres, sûrement pas pour les scientifiques, ils étaient trop occupés. Et il voulait surtout savoir le pourquoi du comment.

Après avoir fini son deuxième café, il reporta son attention sur ses collègues. Natasha avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert et se resservait café sur café, jusqu'à ce que la cafetière soit vide. Clint, quant à lui, broyait du noir, il avait bu le liquide dans sa tasse et n'en avait pas repris. Il passait de temps en temps ses doigts sur son arc, posé sur la table à côté de lui, avant de le relâcher en grognant ou en jurant. Steve ouvrit la bouche mais il fut interrompu par un petit cri, provenant du couple derrière le canapé.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! » Prévint agressivement Clint en se levant et en prenant son arc. La rousse souffla d'agacement alors que Steve observait avec étonnement l'archer qui se leva et se mit face au fauteuil pour viser. Le Captain fronça les sourcils en se disant que les deux bruns étaient de l'autre côté du sofa et vit ensuite Clint tirer dans le dossier. Sa flèche traversa sans mal ledit dossier, il ne voyait plus que la queue. L'instant d'après, Tony laissé passer sa tête en hurlant.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ? » Il repartit derrière le dossier pour se cacher, Clint avait l'arc tendu dans leur direction. « On arrête, on arrête ! » Reprit le milliardaire, la voix un peu étouffée. Bruce pouffa légèrement pendant que l'archer retirait la flèche encastré dans le canapé. Les deux bruns se redressèrent et allèrent s'assoir près de Steve et Natasha en souriant et en gloussant. Bruce remplit deux tasses de café et en tendit une à Tony qui lui offrit un sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil. Clint fit la grimace et décida de rester sur le canapé où il s'assit confortablement. Steve comprit que c'était le bon moment et commença à parler d'une voix hésitante.

« Dîtes… A propos de Thor… » Tout les regards se tournèrent vers le blond, attendant la suite. « Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il agit bizarrement depuis qu'il est revenu ? » Il interrogea du regard ses collègues en face de lui et se tourna vers Clint, toujours assis dans le fauteuil, quand il parla.

« Tu veux dire, à part détruire la cuisine et ronfler tellement fort qu'il faudrait qu'on s'y mette tous ensemble pour pouvoir faire autant de bruit ?

-Je crois qu'il parle plutôt du baiser fougueux… » Se moqua Tony en passant son bras sur le dossier de la chaise où était assis Bruce alors que celui-ci posait sa main sur la cuisse du premier. Steve lui lança un regard noir et répondit avec agacement.

« Oui, ce genre de comportement-là. » Natasha tourna son regard vers Clint qui souriait narquoisement en nettoyant sa flèche. C'est vrai que tous les avengers, sauf Steve, étaient au courant concernant « la chasse à l'homme », comme avait dit Thor.

« Je croyais que ça ne te gênait pas… » Prononça le milliardaire en caressant la nuque de son amant. Steve fronça les sourcils avant de regarder Bruce qui rosissait légèrement en mordillant sa lèvre. Le scientifique pinça son amant à la cuisse alors que celui-ci gémissait un « aïe » en boudant. Steve ouvrit la bouche mais la rousse le devança.

« Il a beau être indulgent, Thor lui a sauté dessus sans prévenir. » Clint gloussa en se levant pour revenir s'assoir entre Natasha et le blond.

« Thor ne fait pas vraiment dans la dentelle. » Répliqua l'archer avant de regarder de biais le couple de scientifiques qui recommençaient à se bécoter. Steve n'y fit pas attention et se tourna vers les deux agents.

« Il vous l'a fait à vous aussi ? » Clint et Natasha se regardèrent en souriant malicieusement pendant que les deux bruns se retournaient vers le petit groupe, grandement intéressés. Le blond les regarda suspicieusement en plissant les yeux puis les deux agents répondirent d'une même voix.

« Bien sûr que non !

-Alors pourquoi il fait ça ? » Demanda Steve qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Tony voulu parler mais Natasha fut plus rapide, ils ne devaient pas lui dire pourquoi Thor se comportait comme cela avec Steve.

« Peut-être une coutume sur Asgard ?

-Ou alors tu lui plais. » Reprit quand même le milliardaire en abordant un sourire moqueur. Steve ne fit pas attention à la remarque du brun et continua en regardant Natasha d'un air étonné.

« Alors pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait pour vous ?

-Tu t'es surement laissé surprendre.

-Ou alors tu lui plais. » Répéta Tony alors que Bruce se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Par pitié, faîtes-le taire ! » S'exclama Clint alors que Steve envoyait un regard noir au couple. Clint avait très clairement comprit ce que cherchait Natasha, c'était à Thor de le lui dire, s'il le voulait. Ils sont complices mais ils ne devaient pas intervenir dans la superbe méthode asgardienne, ce qui n'était pas au goût du milliardaire.

« Impossible ! Personne n'a jamais réussi à… » Il fut coupé par des mains sur sa nuque et une bouche sur la sienne. Bruce lui offrit un chaste baiser avant de se reculer et d'hausser un sourcil. Tony marmonna légèrement dans sa barbe en boudant.

« C'est de la triche ! » Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour coller ses lèvres contre celles de son amant qui sourit dans le baiser. Clint se savait pas s'il devait être heureux que Stark se soit tu ou être agacé que les scientifiques reprenaient leurs câlineries. Steve se tourna vers les agents en levant les yeux au ciel, il reprit la conversation en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors, pourquoi fait-il tout ça ? Et apparemment seulement avec moi ! » Clint voulu parler mais Natasha lui envoya un coup de pied sous la table. L'archer toussa pour cacher son grognement pendant que la rousse prenait la parole.

« Je crois qu'il est…

-Steve ! » Cette fois ce fut Thor qui coupa Natasha. Celle-ci soupira de contentement, elle venait d'échapper à une conversation des plus complexes. Le dieu venait de sortir de l'ascenseur et se dirigeait vers le Captain, un air mi désolé mi heureux peint sur le visage. Steve rosie légèrement tandis que le couple arrêtait de s'embrasser pour observer la scène. Le soldat pâlit soudainement quand Thor lui prit la main et posa ses lèvres dessus. Il regarda, les yeux ronds, les autres avengers. Les deux bruns souriaient, Natasha restait neutre et Clint avait un gloussement moqueur. Sans lâcher sa main, Thor attrapa une chaise et s'assit très près de Steve, trop près selon lui.

« Je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolé pour cette nuit. » Prononça-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Steve n'y vit aucune ironie mais juste de la sincérité et rougit fortement en repensant à cette fameuse nuit.

« Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? » Demanda vivement Tony en se redressant. Le Captain rougit de plus belle en pinçant les lèvres alors qu'il fuyait le regard bleu profond du dieu. Il récupéra sa main vivement alors que Natasha envoyé un coup de poing dans l'épaule du milliardaire qui grogna et se rapprocha de Bruce en faisant une tête de chien battu.

« Vraiment désolé, Steve. » Reprit Thor en prenant les deux mains du Captain entre les siennes. Il avait vraiment gaffé et il avait peur qu'à cause de cela, Steve le repousse et ne veuille plus lui parler. Celui-ci se racla la gorge alors que tous les autres retenaient leurs souffles. Clint avait même murmuré un « il ne manque plus que les pop-corn » moqueur bien vite étouffé par Natasha qui lui envoya un autre coup de pied.

« C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Le sourire éclatant de Thor réapparu alors que la pression de la boule dans sa gorge se libérait. Il était content que Steve ne lui en veuille pas et surtout content qu'il le tutoie. Il était resté toute la nuit dehors, sur le toit, en repensant au soldat et à ses réactions très extrêmes. Au début il ne s'était pas vraiment débattu –selon lui- et Thor avait pensé qu'ils auraient pu le faire sur le moment mais ensuite, il l'avait cogné au visage sans ménagement. Et ce matin, il comprenait vraiment mieux Steve. Cet être si doux et généreux, et aussi si fort et courageux. Il lui plaisait vraiment.

« Vous savez, j'ai agi sans vraiment penser. » Ses yeux bleus s'accrochaient à ceux, également bleus, de Steve. Thor gardait le vouvoiement pour laisser une certaine distance et surtout du respect, Steve n'est pas un bout de viande. Le soldat lui envoya un sourire hésitant et se recula en voyant le dieu se pencher vers lui. Thor tira doucement sur les mains du Captain et rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de ce dernier.

« Je n'arrive plus à penser lorsque je vous aperçoit. Vous êtes tellement beau. » Le souffle chaud contre son oreille fit frissonner Steve qui avait le visage rouge comme jamais. Il essayait de se reculer en vain, Thor lui tenait doucement mais strictement les mains. « Tellement beau » Murmura le dieu en effleurant la peau du soldat. Celui-ci retenait son souffle, ainsi que les autres avengers qui les observaient sans gêne, attendant impatiemment la suite. Même Tony ne parlait plus.

Steve ne tenait presque plus sur sa chaise tellement il s'était reculé quand Thor déposa un tendre baiser piquant dans son cou. Il se redressa brusquement et récupéra ses mains pour les plaquer contre sa gorge, à l'endroit où le dieu lui avait offert le baiser, comme pour le faire disparaitre. Thor préféra penser qu'il voulait le garder le plus longtemps possible contre lui.

Les deux agents et le couple de scientifiques les observaient alternativement. Clint regardait en ayant l'air détaché mais Natasha n'avait pas de mal à voir qu'il attendait la suite et fin de l'histoire. Celle-ci avait un léger sourire malgré ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Tony observait avec intérêt, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux brillant. Bruce souriait doucement, la tête sur le côté, il était vraiment attendrit devant cette scène. Steve les regarda tour à tour et revint sur Thor qui l'observait, ses fines lèvres tendues en un sourire sincère et tendre. Il le perdit quand il vit Steve se tourner pour lui montrer son dos et partir en direction des chambres.

« Steve, je suis désolé ! Où allez-vous ? » S'exclama-t-il en se mettant debout.

« A la douche. » Le Captain ne se retourna pas, trop honteux de dévoiler son visage rouge de gêne et de honte. Quand il fut sorti, Thor se rassit en soupira bruyamment en fermant les yeux. Ce qu'il lui avait dit était la vérité vraie ! Il le trouvait vraiment beau, et il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait quand Steve était à ses côtés. Si, quand un peu mais pas trop non plus. Il eut un petit sourire quand il se remémora l'expression du Captain. Il releva les yeux vers ses collègues qui le regardaient sans rien dire. Thor leur montra ses dents bien blanches quand il sourit et gloussa légèrement. Tony fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

« Et quoi, c'est tout ?

-C'est bien assez pour l'instant, homme de métal.

-Pour l'instant ? » Demanda prestement Clint en levant un sourcil. Le dieu lui envoya un plus grand sourire si c'était possible.

« Bien sûr, je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Steve va prendre sa douche… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens pour glousser. Bruce le rejoignit quand il comprit où voulait en venir le blond. Tony ainsi que les deux agents le regardèrent, étonnés.

« Vous n'avez pas compris ? Il veut aller rendre une petite visite à Steve…

-Mais il est sous la dou… » Répliqua Tony avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand et regarder Thor en pouffant.

« Cela promet d'être amusant. » S'exclama Thor en souriant de toute ses dents.

* * *

Voici la chapitre 3 ! Yeahah ! Franchement, c'est mon préféré, pas vous ? ^^ J'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas ! :)

Thor ne lâche rien dis donc ! J'ai essayé de faire faire quelque chose à tous les personnages, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussi, à vous de me dire. Non, je n'ai pas oublié Loki, il n'apparaitra pas avant quelques chapitres mais il sera bien là, enfin... Il sera là sans être là. Enfin vous verrez -et moi aussi- ! Mouwahahahahatchoum !...

Désolé si vous avez attendu et je ne sais toujours pas quand est-ce que sera posté le prochain chapitre. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il va se passer ensuite ! Ben quoi ? x)

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! :D


	4. Chapitre 4

**Séduction version asgardienne**

_Chapitre 4_

Après avoir mangé ce qui semblait être trois kilos de bacon, quatre kilos de pancakes et deux litres de café en dix minutes devant les yeux ébahis des avengers –sauf Steve-, Thor se dirigea vers le dortoir d'un pas léger accompagné d'un large sourire. Il passa par un couloir où plusieurs trous dans les murs laissaient voir l'intérieur des pièces, il faudrait peut-être qu'il pense à réparer les dégâts qu'il a créé. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Steve puis força sur la serrure pour entrer sans hésitation et sans frapper. Il fit le tour de la sobre chambre des yeux et aperçut une porte adjacente alors qu'il entendait le bruit de l'eau en direction de ladite porte. Il s'avança et entrouvrit la porte en espérant ne faire aucun de bruit, il ne voulait pas se faire jeter dehors avant de pouvoir observer le corps de Steve à travers les vitres transparentes de la douche.

L'eau ne coula plus mais Thor eut le bonheur de voir que le Captain se shampouinait vivement les cheveux, il fermait les yeux pour que le savon n'y entre pas. Thor regarda attentivement la ligne de savon qui descendait le long de la nuque du blond, puis le long de son dos musclé. Il sourit largement quand le savon coula sur sa chute de reins et se lécha les lèvres lorsque la mousse glissa lentement sur ses fesses fermes et pleines, s'immisçant malicieusement entre elles. Il vit ensuite Steve se pencher légèrement pour attraper un bidon et eut tout le loisir de l'observer sans gêne. Le Captain, quant à lui, ne se rendait compte de rien, il se frictionna le corps avec le gel douche en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à Thor et ses comportements bizarres, tantôt doux et calme, tantôt direct et sans tact.

Thor, lui, ne pensait pas à ce genre de choses-là, il se demandait plutôt s'il préférerait être la mousse qui coulait sur le corps musclé de Steve ou plutôt les mains qui enduisaient le savon sur sa peau. Il opta pour les mains quand il vit que Steve ne pouvait pas atteindre le milieu de son dos. Le dieu se déshabilla prestement et entra dans la pièce pour ouvrit sans bruit la douche, il eut de la chance que le Captain éternuait à ce moment-là.

« À vos amours. » Prononça-t-il tranquillement en posant ses mains à plat sur le dos chaud de Steve. Ce dernier se retourna vers le dieu en sursautant et en hurlant, il actionna l'eau malgré lui quand il voulut se rattraper à quelque chose. Le Captain resta complétement figé, le dos contre le mur frais tandis que l'eau chaude s'abattait sur le corps de Thor qui souriait, toutes dents sorties. Steve reprit tant bien que mal sa respiration et regarda son collègue avec des yeux ronds, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder plus bas et rougit fortement en constatant qu'il était complétement nu puis reporta son regard sur le visage joyeux de Thor.

« Qu'est-ce que… Thor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » Grogna-t-il en rougissant encore plus si c'était possible et en cachant son entre-jambes avec ses mains. Le dieu gloussa un peu devant la mine de Steve qu'il trouvait adorable, et sourit tendrement en se disant que les choses avançaient plutôt bien, le blond le tutoyait toujours.

« J'ai pensé que peut-être vous auriez besoin d'aide. » Lui répondit-il en tendant une main vers son visage. Steve fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il incrédule alors que la main du dieu s'était rapproché et chatouillait du bout des doigts sa joue rouge. Il essaya mollement d'esquiver la douce caresse mouillée mais Thor semblait perdu dans sa contemplation. Steve se pinça légèrement les lèvres en fuyant le regard bleu profond, gêné.

« Magnifique. » Souffla Thor en appuyant un peu plus sa main sur la joue savonneuse de son collègue. Celui-ci reporta son attention sur l'autre blond qui parcourait son visage du regard. Ses yeux, ses joues, sa bouche, son menton, sa gorge et une nouvelle fois ces yeux. L'eau continuait de couler et leurs corps était trempés, tout le savon qui avait nettoyé Steve était partit comme pour laisser Thor le regarder. « Vous êtes magnifique, comme si votre corps avait été taillé à même le marbre. » Reprit-il avant que Steve n'ait un regard mélancolique et triste, Thor le remarqua sans mal et passa sa main sur la gorge du Captain pour caresser sa joue avec son pouce. Ce dernier releva les yeux vers le dieu qui le regardait, un sourire tendre sur le visage.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon corps. » Prononça Steve en souriant faussement alors que Thor fronçait les sourcils. « Si, c'est mon corps mais… C'est le sérum qui m'a rendu comme je suis. Avant je n'étais qu'un petit homme maigrichon que tu aurais pu casser en trois. » Il pouffa un instant et envoya un léger sourire à Thor en le regardant dans les yeux. Celui-ci souffla et fit glisser sa main sur le pectoral gauche du Captain puis porta son autre main à sa gorge pour caresser sa nuque du bout des doigts, tout cela sous le regard gêné et surpris de l'intéressé.

« Steve, le plus important et le plus beau, c'est ce que vous avez ici. » Dit-il en appuyant doucement sur le torse du blond, il sentit avec bonheur le cœur de Steve battre à une vitesse folle. « Et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, le sérum n'a fait qu'augmenter vos capacités physique. Il vous a grandi et a gonflé vos muscles. Avec un peu d'exercice, vous auriez pu y arriver tout seul. » Steve pouffa en haussant un sourcil et Thor ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « D'accord, beaucoup d'exercice. » Reprit-il en s'approchant de Steve qui avait un rire sincère. Il rit aussi en remontant sa main sur la gorge mouillée du Captain.

Steve eut à peine le temps de calmer ses derniers spasmes que les lèvres de Thor se collaient doucement contre les siennes, leurs bouches glissaient l'une contre l'autre sous le jet d'eau. Le Captain se surpris à apprécier ce baiser mouillé, il était plus tendre que tout ceux qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu, et l'eau ajoutait un petit côté érotique qui était loin d'être déplaisant. Il se reprit néanmoins et posa ses mains sur le torse de son collègue pour se dégager et le plaquer contre la paroi de verre. Thor eu une moue déçu tandis qu'il soupirait d'agacement et que Steve fronçait les sourcils. Il en avait assez de tous ces non-dits, il voulait savoir ce que le dieu avait en tête.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? » Thor le regarda en papillonnant des yeux, grandement étonné du comportement du soldat. Steve continua de le tenir contre la vitre où la buée avait pris place en le regardant durement et un peu perdu. Thor sourit et posa ses mains sur celles du Captain pour faire glisser au niveau de son cœur. Steve regardait alternativement ses mains où il sentait le cœur du dieu qui pulsait et le visage calme et tendre de son collègue.

« Vous me plaisez, Steve. » Ledit Steve fronça encore plus des sourcils et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Thor en craignant y voir de la moquerie. Il fut agréablement surpris de ne voir que des yeux bleus sincères, pourquoi était-il si soulagé ? Pendant qu'il se posait cette question, Thor revint sur lui et fondit sur ses lèvres. Il s'accrocha rapidement aux épaules du dieu quand il crut tomber avant de se faire secouer comme un prunier. Il fut content quand la calme revint et ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il était allongé sur le dos dans son lit et que la tête de Thor était au-dessus de la sienne. Pas que sa tête d'ailleurs. Le dieu était à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui mais ne le touchait pas, seuls les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient le long de son corps lui arrivaient dessus. Steve rougit fortement et agrippa le drap pour se recouvrir pendant que Thor caressait ses hanches mouillées, le faisant frissonner. Le dieu déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles du Captain qui chassait les mains baladeuses avant que ce dernier ne le repousse contre le lit, à ses côtés.

Steve se leva en emportant le drap pour se cacher mais il fut stoppé dans sa course par le poids de Thor qui était toujours sur le lit. Le dieu en profita pour tirer sur le tissu puis le ramena contre lui pendant qu'il observait le soldat qui essayait de se cacher en même temps qu'il tentait de récupérer le drap. Thor attrapa la main de son collègue, le tira vers lui en gloussant et le prit dans ses bras, mouillant ainsi le lit et tous les tissus. Steve essayait en vain de récupérer son drap et de se débattre mais Thor le serrait trop fort et en profitait pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Le Captain pinça fortement la hanche du dieu qui lâcha prestement le tissu en glapissant. Steve se trouva mesquin mais reprit quand même le drap pour se recouvrir les parties intimes et sortit de la chambre.

Il s'arrêta un peu dans le couloir pour remettre correctement le tissu mouillé autour de ses hanches et se figea quand il vit Thor passer la porte, complétement nu. Il se remit à courir en tenant tant bien que mal le drap devenu transparent et en appelant à l'aide. Il grippa les quelques marches et arriva dans le salon tout essoufflé, le rouge aux joues.

« Au secours, au viol ! » Hurla-t-il dans la pièce alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Tony et Bruce qui était encore assis à la table ouvrirent grand les yeux avant que le scientifique ne se retourne vers son amant qui détaillait le blond du regard. Il semblait indigné quand il pinça durement l'intérieur de la cuisse du milliardaire qui couina. Natasha et Clint, quant à eux, observaient le Captain en gloussant. Steve se dirigea vers ces derniers qui étaient assis dans le canapé et se plaça derrière le dossier après avoir entendu les pas lourds de Thor dans les escaliers.

« Steve ! » Appela le dieu en balayant la pièce du regard. Cette fois-ci, les avengers ne purent détacher leurs regards du corps athlétique de Thor. Steve qui était caché derrière le canapé frissonna, l'eau sur sa peau était devenue froide. « Mes amis, où est Steve ? » Demanda Thor en s'avançant sans gêne vers ses collègues. Bruce repinça son amant quand celui-ci désigna la cachette du Captain. Tony fit une tête de chien battu et l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner, Bruce lui caressa gentiment la cuisse, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Les deux agents regardèrent Thor qui se dirigeait discrètement vers eux tandis que Steve longeait le canapé à quatre pattes. Le dieu se pencha soudainement en espérant attraper Steve mais celui-ci se trouvait désormais de l'autre côté du long fauteuil. Thor se redressa d'un coup quand il vit le Captain courir vers les chambres. Il le poursuivit et les deux blonds disparurent. Clint reprit son arc pour le nettoyer, Natasha reprit sa lecture, Bruce reprit son café et sa tablette pendant que Tony l'embêtait des plus agréables façons.

Lorsque Steve arriva de nouveau dans sa chambre, il claqua prestement la porte et voulut fermer à clé mais la serrure était complétement détruite. Thor entra et attrapa l'autre blond pour le pousser jusqu'au lit. Il l'écrasa de tout son poids avant de pincer sa peau au niveau des côtes, Steve ne put étouffer un gloussement. Le dieu recommença une fois de plus et sourit tendrement lorsque le Captain tenta de cacher son rire. Il amena son autre main sur la hanche de sa victime pour le chatouiller. Ce dernier se tortillait dans tous les sens en essayant de chasser les vicieuses mains. Le dieu en profita pour se rapprocher de lui tout en continuant de le torturer. Steve se mit sur côté, montrant ainsi son dos à Thor, et réussi à le suppliait d'arrêter entre deux rires. Le dieu s'exécuta et passa son bras sur la hanche du Captain qui gloussait encore un peu. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas se coller contre son corps et posa sa tête sur le dos humide de l'autre blond qui reprenait son souffle.

« Je suis désolé. » Prononça doucement le dieu en soufflant sur la peau de Steve qui tourna légèrement la tête, étonné. « Je ne sais jamais comment réagir avec vous. Je mets en place ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire sur Asgard mais avec vous, c'est différent. Je veux que ce soit différent. » Reprit-il en resserrant sa prise. Le Captain reposa sa tête sur le matelas en souriant bêtement, le rose aux joues. C'était donc ça, il lui faisait la cour à sa façon. « Que dois-je faire maintenant que je suis ici ? » Murmura-t-il en se redressant pour pouvoir observer le profil de Steve.

« M'inviter à dîner ? » Le Captain gloussa et se détacha doucement du dieu en gardant toujours son drap trempé. Il s'étonna lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vraiment une blague. Thor le regarda et sourit avant de coller son torse contre le dos de Steve qui se figea.

« D'accord ! » Répondit-il joyeusement en posant son menton sur l'épaule de son collègue qui le regardait les yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? » Demanda ce dernier en se redressant et en s'éloignant de Thor, prenant le morceau de tissu pour se recouvrir.

« Ce soir ? » Reprit Thor en attrapant les mains de Steve et en le regardant dans les yeux, espérant qu'il accepte. Celui-ci bégayait et fuyait son regard, c'était la première proposition officiel que Thor lui faisait. Il réfléchit quelques instant en se disant que Thor était quelqu'un de bien, et qu'il n'avait aucuns problèmes dû au fait que ce soit un homme. Il avait l'air sincère et il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Il murmura un bref oui en rougissant quelque peu devant le sourire éclatant du dieu. Ce dernier se pencha vers Steve et déposa un baiser sur sa joue rose avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce, toujours nu. Le Captain le regarda partir et se rallongea sur son lit en soupirant, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela allait donner.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Ce chapitre n'est pas aussi drôle que les précédents mais il est plus... intime ? Leur relation se développe peu à peu. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il va se passer ensuite ! x) J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Je veux aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews, j'espère que je serais encore à la hauteur pour la suite, surtout pour la fin pour dire vrai ! Mais ne parlons pas de malheur tout de suite ! x)

Merci d'avoir lu ! :D


	5. Chapitre 5

**Séduction version asgardienne**

_Chapitre 5_

La journée s'était passée plutôt rapidement et Steve n'avait pas eu le temps de penser au dîner du soir, qu'il allait passer en tête à tête avec Thor. Il y avait eu les réparations de la cuisine avec les derniers petits aménagements de Stark sur celle-ci, le repas de midi qui fut bien agité, et la réparation aussi des quelques murs troués. Tout le monde avait plus ou moins aidé, Tony et Thor avaient été les plus investis. Sauf quand Thor s'amusait à embêter Steve ou quand il l'embrassait sur les joues, faisant rougir et grogner le Captain, tout cela sous les railleries du milliardaire. Steve enfilait un tee-shirt propre quand Tony, tout joyeux, entra sans gêne dans sa chambre.

« Alors, tu es prêt pour ce soir ? » S'exclama-t-il en souriant de toutes ses belles dents blanches. Le Captain se retourna vers lui après avoir passé sa tête dans le tee-shirt et le regarda les yeux ronds.

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, Thor lui avait-il dit qu'ils allaient dîner ensemble ce soir ? Il observa le brun de haut en bas puis fronça encore plus les sourcils en remarquant le costume noir et crème de son hôte. Tout s'emballa dans la tête de Steve, le dieu blond l'avait invité à dîner, mais n'avait en aucun cas précisé qu'ils ne seraient que tous les deux. Il se sentit un instant ridicule en remarquant qu'il avait un peu espéré ce dîner en tête à tête. Mais ses pensées furent coupées par Tony qui caressait distraitement son costume.

« Quoi, c'est pas assez classe ? » Prononça-t-il en se tournant et se retournant avant de voir le blond s'approcher de lui.

« Il te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ? » Reprit Steve en serrant les poings, Thor se payait vraiment de sa tête ou le milliardaire se jouait de lui. Ce fut au tour de ce dernier de planter ses yeux ronds en direction de son collègue pour finalement laisser un petit sourire en coin sur son visage pomponné.

« Qui m'a dit quoi ? » Dit-il malicieusement. Il perdit cependant son sourire quand il vit Steve se précipiter rageusement hors de la pièce pour se diriger vers la pièce à vivre. Il le poursuivit dans les escaliers en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas et dut s'arrêter quand le grand blond fonça vers Thor qui s'agitait près des cuisinières.

« Thor ! » Rugit le Captain en se dirigeant vers le susnommé. Le dieu se tourna à moitié et sourit quand il aperçut Steve, mais le perdit quand il vit que le blond était passablement irrité. Il entendit distraitement Tony lui dire de s'écarter de sa cuisine toute neuve mais n'y fit pas attention. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son Steve et hésita entre le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler ou attraper Mjöllnir pour aller l'abattre sur celui qui était la cause du trouble de son bien-aimé.

« Tu te payes ma tête ? » Demanda le soldat en se plantant devant Thor qui avait une grosse poêle dans la main. Celui-ci regardait alternativement les deux hommes en papillonnant des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ?

-Tu lui as dit pour ce soir ? » Reprit le Captain, plus nerveusement qu'il ne pensait l'être en pointant du doigt Tony qui leva ses mains à plat comme s'il venait de se faire arrêter. Le milliardaire s'approcha silencieusement tel un serpent pour pouvoir écouter ce que Thor allait répondre.

« Bien sûr que non. » Le dieu fronça les sourcils et parut indigné. S'il avait été sur Asgard, il aurait sûrement fait ce genre de chose, s'étaler et parader, mais il était sur Midgard et Steve n'était pas un de ces guerriers prétentieux et ennuyeux à souhait. Il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments fort pour lui lorsqu'il était retourné sur Asgard avec Loki, Steve lui avait terriblement manqué, et son sentiment si précieux et si doux prenait chaque jour un peu plus d'espace dans son cœur. Il ne l'avait avoué à personne, c'est pour cela qu'il en avait fait des caisses, il restait aux yeux de tous le gros balourd qui ne pensait qu'à travers son marteau. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas non plus aussi intelligent que Bruce ou Tony, qu'il n'était pas aussi raffiné que Natasha ou aussi réfléchit que Clint mais il voulait montrer l'autre côté de sa personnalité à Steve, le Thor attentionné, sentimental et… amoureux.

« Alors pourquoi est-il au courant ? » S'exclama Steve en croisant les bras. Thor allait répliquer calmement quand Bruce le coupa en entrant dans la pièce.

« Tu es prêt Tony ? » Le scientifique s'avança tranquillement en s'énervant légèrement contre son bouton de manchette qui ne voulait apparemment pas lui obéir. Il haussa les sourcils en remarquant les tenues des deux blonds et se laissa faire quand son amant lui prit le bras pour boutonner son poignet, le caressant légèrement au passage. « Vous n'êtes pas encore habillés ? » Reprit-il en agrippant la main de Tony pour la tenir dans la sienne quand celui-ci eut terminé avec le bouton.

« Bruce aussi ? » S'exclama le soldat en se retournant vers Thor, ses prunelles bleues envoyaient des éclairs. Le dieu fut un instant absorbé par ce regard et bégaya en regardant alternativement tous les hommes présents, il ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qu'il se passait ici et le couple non plus apparemment.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que…

-Tu as parlé du dîner à tout le monde ? » Steve semblait exaspéré par l'attitude de l'autre blond et n'essayait même pas de le cacher.

« Eh bien, comment veux-tu qu'on ne soit pas au courant ? » Prononça tranquillement Bruce en mettant sa main libre dans sa poche de pantalon, gardant son autre main dans celle de Tony qui gloussait.

« Quoi ? » Rugit le Captain en se retournant une fois de plus vivement vers Thor qui se recula légèrement en mettant sa poêle devant lui pour se protéger d'un éventuel danger. Steve s'étonna lui-même d'être aussi troublé face à cette histoire, il voulut s'excuser mais Bruce le prit de court.

« Tu parles bien du gala de charité ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils pendant que son amant se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire, aussi il se déplaça dans le dos du scientifique pour cacher son sourire contre son épaule. Cela calma tout de suite Steve qui regarda le couple comme s'ils s'étaient transformés en Schtroumpf et se pinça les lèvres en rougissant de honte. Thor eut un grand sourire et ne manquait aucune expression qui passait sur le visage si viril du Captain qui se tordit les mains en baissant la tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers Thor, sous les regards des deux bruns, et murmura une légère excuse. Le dieu lui répondit par un rire avant déposer un léger baiser sur une de ses joues roses.

« Donc… Vous ne venez pas ? » Railla Tony qui se cachait derrière Bruce, leurs mains toujours liées. Steve redressa la tête et lui envoya un regard noir alors qu'il croisait les bras et s'appuyait contre le petit plan de travail qui se trouvait en face des plaques électriques, petit aménagement de Stark.

« Non. Nous avons un dîner spécial ce soir. » Répliqua Thor, tout joyeux. Il se mit ensuite dos à Steve et posa la grosse poêle sur les plaques éteintes et, voyant que le couple ne bougeait pas, redressa la tête vers eux. « Vous allez être en retard, non ? » Bruce sursauta et lui répondit à l'affirmative avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur en tirant Tony par la main.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien tout d'un coup. Je devrais peut-être rester ici, on ne sait jamais ce que je peux avoir, si c'est contagieux ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis médecin. » Répondit Bruce en trainant son amant jusque dans l'ascenseur. « Bonne soirée. » Envoya-t-il avant que les portes ne se referment sur eux. Thor sourit et commença à observer sous toutes les coutures les nombreux boutons qui jonchaient les plaques électriques, toujours éteintes. Le Captain se gratta le crâne, encore gêné et se déplaça pour se mettre à côté de Thor.

« Heum… Je suis désolé. » Chuchota-t-il en faisant mine de regarder la cuisinière. Le dieu le regarda furtivement pendant qu'un sourire en coin pointait sur son visage, il se rapprocha de Steve et lui fit une autre bise sur la joue.

« Ce n'est rien. » Prononça Thor d'une voix douce avant de repartir à la découverte du bouton « on/off ». L'autre blond se racla la gorge, passablement gêné d'avoir accusé sans raison apparente son collègue qui, même après cela, restait gentil avec lui. Il n'aimait pas le silence qui s'installait et décida de changer de sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il en observant le dieu qui se penchait pour examiner les dessins qui le mettront peut-être sur la voix.

« Je fais la cuisine. » Répondit celui-ci avant de glousser et d'appuyer sur un bouton. Il se redressa, tout fier, et se pencha pour observer si quelque chose changeait, en vain. Ses épaules s'effondrèrent alors qu'il soupirait d'agacement contre la machine midgardienne, tout cela sous le regard ahurit de Steve qui restait figé. Thor faisait la cuisine, pour lui ? Il sourit malgré lui. Il aurait pu l'emmener au restaurant mais il avait choisi de faire lui-même à manger. Il fut arrêté dans ses pensées par Thor qui venait de donner un coup pied dans la machine en pestant. Le Captain pouffa un instant et se plaça aux côtés du dieu pour lui informer que cela chauffait.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » Prononça-t-il en le regardant, les sourcils froncés.

« Regarde, la petite diode est allumée. » Répliqua le soldat en lui montrant une petite lumière orange qui se trouvait non loin des boutons. Thor fit une moue blasée et pinça les lèvres, il n'était apparemment pas aussi sûr que Steve. Celui-ci gloussa devant la mine adorable de Thor. Il venait de dire adorable ? Le dieu posa soudainement sa main sur les plaques, comme pour vérifier, et la retira vivement en se reculant et en hurlant de surprise.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda prestement Steve en se précipitant vers son collègue qui cachait sa main.

« Tout va bien, ça marche. » Répondit ce dernier en grimaçant.

« Montres-moi ça. » Lui ordonna le Captain en essayant d'attraper le poignet meurtri. Le propriétaire du poignet tendit le bras pour le mettre hors de portée de son vis-à-vis et entoura la taille de l'autre blond de son autre bras libre quand celui-ci passa devant lui pour agripper son avant-bras. Quand il y arriva enfin, il se tourna vers Thor, un sourire victorieux sur le visage et ne perçut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il était littéralement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cela le troublait plus que ça ne le gênait.

Leurs torses étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et ils ne se lâchaient plus du regard. Steve se sentait bien, c'était chaud, tendre et doux, le bras qui était enroulé autour de ses hanches n'était ni trop présent ni pas assez. Quant à Thor, il était aux anges, Steve semblait bien plus à l'aise et surtout bien plus troublé qu'avant, il adorait le prendre dans ses bras pour sentir corps contre le sien ainsi que son cœur qui s'accélérait légèrement. Il voulut se pencher pour poser sa tête contre son cou et respirer son odeur mais le Captain déporta son regard sur la main rougie. Thor déposa un baiser sur sa joue et sourit en remarquant que ces dernières avaient la même couleur que sa main brulée.

« Il faut soigner ça. » Reprit Steve d'une voix incertaine. « Je vais chercher la trousse de soins. » Répliqua-t-il en se décollant et s'éloignant pour partir vers les chambres. Le dieu regarda la silhouette si tentatrice et se retourna vers les plaques quand son collègue fut sorti, il pourrait presque les remercier.

Steve marchait nerveusement, il avait la tête baissé et examinait le sol avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il y entra, ouvrit son armoire et prit la petite trousse blanche et rouge, ses gestes étaient fluides et assurés mais ses pensées étaient loin. Il remarqua que le soleil s'était couché quand il revint dans le grand salon, Jarvis allumait lentement les lumières pour eux.

Il entendit des bruits de métaux et aperçut Thor qui était de nouveau face à la cuisinière. Il fronça les sourcils, posa la trousse sur la table et agrippa les épaules du dieu qui sursauta légèrement pour le faire assoir sur une chaise. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas prier et obéit docilement, il observa Steve qui allait éteindre les plaques pendant qu'il le sermonnait gentiment.

« C'est pas possible, même après que tu te sois blessé, il faut que tu continues.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment blessé.

-Peu importe. Plus de cuisine pour ce soir. » Trancha le Captain en revenant vers son collègue qui souriait tendrement. Il le vit prendre une chaise pour s'installer en face de lui et prendre le dos de sa main brulée pour la poser dans la sienne. Steve attrapa la trousse de soins, l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit tube. Il lut rapidement les indications et déboucha le tube avec les dents, gardant la main de Thor dans la sienne. Celui-ci l'observait avec attention et dut se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur lui, s'imaginant déjà ce que pourrait faire Steve avec sa bouche et ses dents, et sa langue, et…

Il sursauta en grognant quand le Captain fit tomber une bonne dose de pâte froide sur sa paume brulante. Il sentit ensuite avec plaisir la main chaude de Steve se poser délicatement sur la sienne pour commencer à étaler la crème. Celui-ci se redressa légèrement et rapprocha sa chaise de celle du dieu pour pouvoir poser ses bras sur ses genoux sans avoir à tirer sur ceux de Thor qui souriait encore plus.

Ce dernier était hypnotisé par le visage de son collègue qui lui, avait la tête baissé sur leurs mains, l'air concentré. Thor le trouvait tellement beau qu'il aurait pu le croquer sur place et il lui faisait en plus un agréable massage. Il caressait la paume pour dévier vers les doigts et enfin passer ses propres doigts entre ceux meurtris pour bien étaler la pâte sur toute la main. Il faisait tellement attention à ne pas faire mal à son ami qu'il remarqua que celui-ci s'était rapproché que quand il sentit son souffle sur sa joue, pour ensuite sentir un baiser piquant contre sa peau.

« Merci. » Murmura Thor près de son oreille avant de déposer des baisers papillons sur sa joue, sa pommette et sa mâchoire. Il ne se laissa pas déconcentrer et continua de faire pénétrer le remède, calquant malgré lui les mouvements de son vis-à-vis. Il appuyait un peu plus quand Thor pressait plus fortement ses lèvres, il massait plus doucement lorsque qu'il ne sentait plus qu'un effleurement et faisait des grands cercles alors que le dieu descendait sur le haut de son cou.

Il se racla la gorge et s'arrêta de le masser quand Thor embrassait furtivement le coin de ses lèvres. Celui-ci se redressa ensuite et s'aperçut que la crème avait complétement pénétrée, il se demanda combien de temps étaient-ils restés dans cette position. Il envoya un sourire éclatant à Steve qui déglutit difficilement en le regardant dans les yeux, ils étaient si près et en même temps si loin. Le Captain vit son collègue se pencher tout doucement vers lui alors qu'il observait ses lèvres, priant intérieurement pour qu'il se rapproche plus vite.

Ils étaient encore trop loin l'un de l'autre pour à peine commencer à sentir leurs souffles se mélanger lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit. Steve se recula immédiatement en rougissant fortement pendant que Thor l'observait en souriant tendrement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Grogna le soldat, visiblement agacé, ce qui fit sourire encore plus son collègue.

« J'ai fait commander des Shawarmas monsieur. » Lui répondit Jarvis. Steve se racla une fois de plus la gorge et se leva pour sortir de la pièce afin de récupérer leur repas. Thor inspira un grand coup quand son ami disparut derrière la porte et sourit bêtement en observant sa main rougie. Le Captain revint avec un sac en papier et le posa sur la petite table basse avant que l'asgardien ne s'assoit à ses côtés, sur le canapé.

Ils ne parlèrent que très peu pendant le repas improvisé mais ce silence ne les gênaient pas, c'était calme et ils aimaient cela. Ils étaient côte à côte mais ne se touchaient pas, à chaque fois que Thor tentait de se rapprocher ou se penchait pour attraper une serviette en papier, Steve l'esquivait en pinçant les lèvres, et le dieu trouva cette expression adorable. Quand ils eurent fini, ils mirent le tout à la poubelle et se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers le dortoir. L'asgardien accompagna son ami jusqu'à sa chambre et lui sourit lorsque celui-ci se retourna vers lui après avoir ouvert la porte.

« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. » Prononça-t-il en lui montrant ses dents dans un sourire sincère.

« Moi aussi. » Thor pouffa un instant et se reprit. « J'aimerai vous demander quelque chose. Non, deux choses en fait.

-Euh… Oui. Vas-y. » Steve haussa les sourcils quand il vit son collègue inspirer un grand coup.

« D'abord, j'aimerai vous offrir un baiser. » Répliqua-t-il alors que le soldat déglutit bruyamment. Il fuit son regard et se gratta le cou en se pinçant les lèvres. Il reporta son regard bleu sur le visage de Thor alors que celui-ci attrapait doucement sa main pour ensuite se pencher et embrasser son cou. Il se détacha légèrement et fit glisser sa main jusque sur la nuque de l'autre blond qui ne résista pas. Il massa tendrement la peau et s'avança vers les lèvres roses du Captain jusqu'à les coller contre les siennes. La caresse de la bouche qui bougeait contre la sienne fit frissonner le soldat puis il répondit timidement en fermant les yeux, ceux de Thor étaient déjà fermés depuis longtemps.

Le dieu le relâcha ensuite lentement dans un léger bruit de succion. Même s'il avait répondu presque imperceptiblement, l'asgardien savait qu'il n'avait pas tout gagné, et aussi que ce chaste baiser était un des meilleurs qu'il n'ait jamais donné et reçut. Il se recula un peu pour laisser de la place à Steve mais garda sa main sur sa nuque.

« Quelle était la deuxième chose ? » Chuchota ce dernier après quelques bouchées d'air. Le dieu eut un sourire en coin et se demanda si la deuxième chose était vraiment la bonne chose à proposer, il se lança quand même, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« J'aimerai m'endormir à vos côtés. » Il sentit le soldat se raidir et il passa sa main sur une de ces joues pour la caresser délicatement. « Je vous promets de ne rien tenter et de ne pas vous toucher. » Rassura-t-il en passant son pouce sur la pommette de Steve qui se mordit la lèvre en hésitant. Le dieu venait de promettre, et Thor était quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance, au pire, Steve le ferait sortir à coups de pieds aux fesses.

« Seulement si tu ne ronfles pas. » Il gloussa et vit son collègue secouer la tête. Il se détacha et entra dans la pièce pour contourner le lit et s'assoir dessus. Il entendit Thor fermer la porte et lui demanda si le côté droit lui allait, il préférait le côté de la grande baie-vitrée pour pouvoir observer le ciel. L'asgardien lui répondit à l'affirmative. Il se replaça de dos et enleva son tee-shirt sous le regard bleu profond de l'autre blond qui en fit de même. Celui-ci calqua les mouvements de Steve, il souleva la couette et se mit dessous. Chacun trouva sa place, le Captain sur le côté gauche, soit face au paysage que lui offrait New York et Thor du même côté, pour observer son collègue.

« Bonne nuit Thor. » Murmura le soldat, comme pour ne pas le réveiller.

« Bonne nuit Steve. » ledit Steve sourit et se cala un peu plus contre la couette.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Non, je ne suis pas encore morte -mince alors- ! J'ai été un peu longue, non ? Enfin vous comprenez, les cours tout ça tout ça... En fait non, c'est pas ! xD C'est juste Assassin's Creed Révélations qu'on vient de m'offrir donc... Oui, je suis en retard d'un an, et alors ? xD Et aussi, petite précision avant que j'oublie, -seulement pour les concernés- la suite de Love in the shadow arrive très très bientôt. J'espère en tout cas !

Sinon, pour parler de ce chapitre. J'avoue que la fin est un peu bizarre, j'ai été obligé de raccourcir cette fin parce que sinon ça aurait fait un chapitre très long (presque 4000 mots ! QUOUWAH ? Incroyable !), surtout que, comme vous avez pu le constatez, j'ai tendance à détailler tout les petits trucs qui servent à rien ! Bref. Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas tellement d'humour, surtout pleins pleins de fluffy ! xD Mais leur relation un peu "spécial" commence vraiment maintenant, ne trouvez-vous pas ? x) Donc en gros, ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré et en plus je me suis mis des limites, chose que je ne referais plus jamais ! Je vous le promets ! :B Comment ça vous vous en foutez tant que les chapitres sortent vite ? Je ne suis pas une machine ou une Jarvis, nàn mais oh ! xD

Un très gros MERCI -oui, gros comme ça, et même plus- pour les reviews et surtout pour les anonymes, que je peux même pas remercier personnellement... Trop nul ! xD J'espère que cela vous à plu et que vous allez me laisser vos impressions, car je trouve vraiment que mon chapitre est bâclé, mais peut-être que c'est vrai après tout ! xD Je ne sais pas du tout quand mais, à la prochaine ! :D

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! :D


	6. Chapitre 6

**Séduction version asgardienne**

_Chapitre 6_

Lorsque Steve se réveilla ce matin, le soleil était plutôt haut dans le ciel et inondait la pièce de sa lumière apaisante tout en la réchauffant. Il était allongé sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers le paysage et la couverture le recouvrait jusqu'aux omoplates. Il passa ses mains sous son oreiller et enfonça son visage dedans pour s'étirer, il sentit les os de son dos craquer et se déplacer légèrement alors qu'il se cambrait. Il tourna ensuite la tête de l'autre côté mais la deuxième place dans le lit était inoccupée. Il eut une moue déçut et attrapa le deuxième oreiller pour le poser sur le sien. Il reposa son visage endormis contre les doux coussins moelleux en soupirant et se réinstalla plus confortablement en respirant l'odeur de Thor.

Alors qu'il somnolait et semblait prêt à se rendormir, emmitouflé dans sa couette et bercé par la douce chaleur du soleil filtrant pleinement à travers les larges fenêtres comme dans un cocon fragile, il entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer, presque imperceptiblement. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et observa Thor qui s'asseyait à même le sol, appuyé contre la table de nuit, les genoux pliés sur le parquet brun en une position décontractée. Le sourire du nouveau venu se fit plus éclatant quand son regard se posa sur le visage ensommeillé de Steve, il porta sa main à la joue du Captain pour la caresser tendrement pendant que celui-ci étouffait un bâillement dans l'oreiller.

« Bonjour. » Murmura doucement Thor en passant son pouce sur la pommette de Steve, le bout de ses doigts chatouillaient la nuque pâle, là où les courts cheveux blonds collaient légèrement à la peau fraiche du soldat. Steve lui renvoya un sourire et ses yeux glissèrent sur la tasse fumante posée sur le petit meuble, l'odeur âcre du café lui montait tranquillement au nez. Il se redressa avec un bruit de gorge plaintif et s'accola à la tête du lit, assit sur les oreillers et encore embobiné dans son cocon que formait la couette chaude.

« Merci. » Dit-il en attrapant la tasse blanche de café brulant noir que lui tendait Thor. Il replia les jambes contre son torse en tenant précieusement le mug entre ses mains et invita silencieusement le dieu à s'installer sur le matelas, ce qu'il fit. Thor déposa son bras sur les genoux de son collègue et se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à coller son torse aux jambes couvertes de Steve qui le laissa faire. Steve l'avait invité dans son cocon de chaleur et de silence apaisant. Il bailla une fois de plus et entreprit de boire le breuvage âpre qui lui brulait délicieusement la langue pendant que Thor l'observait avec fascination.

Le Captain reposa la tasse vide sur la table de nuit et se frotta vigoureusement les yeux en baillant de plus belle, il s'éveillait peu à peu. Thor eut un sourire tendre alors qu'il calait sa tête sur son bras, il avait envie de prendre Steve dans ses bras et d'embrasser ses joues un peu rosies.

« Ai-je ronflé cette nuit ? » Demanda le dieu en observant son collègue qui passait une main dans ses cheveux courts, les dérangeant gentiment et Thor trouva cette expression adorable et érotique. Il se fit violence et se mordit légèrement la lèvre pour ne pas se jeter sur Steve, pas de si bon matin. Ce dernier secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite en souriant puis bailla une nouvelle fois en portant le dos de sa main à sa bouche pour l'étouffer le plus possible. Il referma la bouche avec un soupir et rouvrit les paupières sur ses yeux luisant et encore légèrement ensommeillés.

N'y tenant plus, Thor se redressa, déposa un tendre baiser sur une des joues de son collègue et se réinstalla sur les genoux fléchi de celui-ci. Le dieu vit avec amusement les pommettes de Steve rosir. Il le vit ensuite mordiller sa lèvre inférieure pendant qu'il lui lançait de furtifs regards timides pour après les reporter sur ses mains ou la couette, comme s'il hésitait à lui avouer quelque chose. Finalement, il le vit bouger vers lui et sentit avec bonheur les lèvres de Steve sur les siennes avant qu'elles ne se décollent rapidement. Cela n'avait été qu'un simple effleurement, très rapide, comme ceux des écoliers timides et secrètement amoureux lors des récréations.

Thor eut un large sourire qui s'agrandit encore si c'était possible lorsque Steve se racla la gorge en remuant légèrement et en prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder. Il délogea Thor de son appui en dégageant ses jambes et le vit s'écraser sur le matelas, le sourire aux lèvres accompagné d'un petit gloussement que Steve qualifia de bête et en même temps d'adorable. Il se reprit néanmoins, il se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain adjacente et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.

Steve s'appuya contre la porte close et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, en vain. Il secoua vivement la tête et entra dans la douche, après s'être déshabillé, pour se laver lentement. Il se frictionna activement les cheveux et le corps puis laissa l'eau tiède le débarbouiller. Il rouvrit les portes transparentes, laissant la buée moite envahir la pièce et enroula une serviette fraiche autour de sa taille et son cou en se maudissant de ne pas avoir pris de vêtements de rechange dans sa précipitation.

Il se mordit nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue à l'idée de retourner dans la chambre dans cette tenue indécente et gênante. Il n'avait pas peur que Thor lui saute dessus, il était plutôt mal à l'aise, il n'était pas sûr de savoir le repousser une nouvelle fois. Troublé, il méditait sur cette dérangeante pensée alors qu'il avait la main sur le verrou. Il tourna le loquet doucement, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, et hésita un moment avant d'actionner la poignée et d'entrouvrir lentement la porte pour observer timidement la pièce lumineuse.

Thor était toujours allongé sur le large lit, les yeux clos et la respiration régulière, il semblait détendu. La vive lumière du soleil faisait briller ses longs cheveux blonds qui reposaient en cascade sur la couette blanche. Steve s'arqua sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux l'observer et se demanda s'il s'était endormi, c'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu ronfler et il espérait juste que Thor ne s'était pas empêcher de dormir de toute la nuit rien que pour ça. Steve ouvrit la porte et avança lentement vers son armoire en étant le plus discret possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention du dieu mais également pour le laisser dormir, s'il dormait.

« Êtes-vous nu ? » demanda soudainement Thor, surprenant ainsi le Captain qui choisissait quelques vêtements dans la penderie.

« Non. » Répondit-il rapidement. Sûrement trop rapidement car il vit un large sourire fleurir sur le visage calme de l'asgardien qui avait toujours les yeux clos et se pinça les lèvres en se souvenant que Thor avait longtemps vécu avec un maître du mensonge. « Je croyais que tu dormais. » Reprit-il plus sereinement en attrapant un tee-shirt blanc.

« Vous me testez ? » Gloussa Thor en ouvrant légèrement les yeux mais il n'aperçut qu'un morceau de tissu humide qui s'écrasa sur son visage et obstrua son champ de vision. Il eut un rire vicieux lorsqu'il songea que Steve se trouvait peut-être complètement nu maintenant qu'il lui avait balancé sa serviette. Le Captain pouffa un instant alors qu'il passait rapidement un caleçon sous la serviette qu'il avait gardé autour de la taille.

Thor releva sa main jusqu'à la serviette pour pouvoir regarder discrètement par-dessus, il vit de dos le Captain qui s'habillait d'un jean bleu clair. Il put apercevoir ses fesses fermement moulées dans le sous-vêtement noir avant que le pantalon ne lui couvre complètement le bassin et les jambes. L'asgardien relâcha la serviette moite qui sentait le savon sur son visage et reposa prestement sa main à sa place d'origine lorsque Steve se retourna vers lui pour ne pas se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

Steve enfila son tee-shirt blanc en souriant et grimpa sur le lit pour récupérer la serviette et découvrir ainsi le visage espiègle de Thor qui leva les yeux vers lui.

« La place est libre. » Prononça le Captain en jetant le tissu humide dans la salle de bain adjacente, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Thor ne répondit pas et le regarda quitter la pièce avant de se lever pour aller tranquillement se doucher, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Steve referma la porte derrière lui, monta quelques marches et pénétra dans le spacieux salon empli de modernité.

Il s'avança en direction du côté cuisine pour préparer du café, Il ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait bien être mais le calme de la tour lui laissait penser que les Avengers dormaient encore. Il se dit que la journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer et se sentait de bonne humeur mais il se figea en milieu de chemin et perdit rapidement son sourire. Il hésita entre fuir ou dévoiler d'une manière ou d'une autre que Captain America était éveillé, de sa propre expérience il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de déguerpir mais le temps qu'il réfléchisse, il était trop tard.

La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux donnait envie de moquer mais, de ce qu'il connaissait des femmes et s'il voulait rester en vie, il devait absolument se retenir. Il voyait Natasha en plein délit de gourmandise. La porte du réfrigérateur était grande ouverte, une espèce de bouteille en métal froid qui avait pour fin un morceau de plastique en forme de pistolet posée sur le plan de travail, ce qui lui semblait être le bouchon délaissé à côté et enfin la fautive qui se trouvait non loin du frigo, appuyée le meuble, les bras croisés et une autre bouteille en métal qu'il ne reconnaissait pas dans les mains.

Steve regarda Natasha en ne sachant quoi faire et recommença à avancer lentement, aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait et sans faire de gestes brusques, comme s'il essayait d'approcher un animal sauvage et imprévisible. Natasha braquait sur lui un regard glacial et lorsque le blond arriva à la cafetière, elle fourra le bout en plastique blanc qui se terminait en pointe dans sa bouche et appuya sur un côté pour activer le système de pression sans lâcher Steve des yeux.

Celui-ci, bien qu'intrigué, détourna la tête quand il vit de la crème blanche envahir la bouche de la femme et frissonna en entendant le bruit que créait la bouteille, mais peut-être était-ce le regard indéchiffrable de la rousse qui le mettait aussi mal à l'aise. Il mit en route la cafetière, un deuxième café ne lui ferait pas de mal, et il put lire l'inscription « Crème chantilly » sur la bouteille apparemment vide près de lui.

Natasha attira son attention en rebouchant la bouteille et la rangea dans le réfrigérateur avant de refermer sèchement la porte blanche du meuble froid. Elle plissa les yeux, essuya le coin de sa bouche avec le revers de sa main et posa son index sur ses lèvres en signe de silence. Elle glissa ensuite son doigt en travers de sa gorge et observa Steve qui avait cessé de respirer alors qu'il essayait de déglutir.

Le Captain vit Natasha sortir et se demanda si la scène étrange qui venait de se dérouler aurait été encore plus terrifiante si elle avait dit quelque chose. Après avoir déglutit plusieurs fois, la curiosité le fit bouger. Il se dirigea prudemment vers le réfrigérateur, l'ouvrit et sortit discrètement la petite bouteille froide pour l'observer de plus près. L'inscription « Crème chantilly » était également sur cette bouteille-ci et il la garda dans la main malgré le métal froid sur sa peau.

Bien sûr, il connaissait la crème chantilly, il y a 70 ans, beaucoup de choses existaient déjà, même si Stark essayait de prouver le contraire, et Steve aimait beaucoup la cuisine. Il n'y avait que la bouteille qui était nouvelle et il s'empressa d'y remédier en ôtant le bouchon en plastique pour tomber sur le système de pression, également en plastique.

Le Captain fourra le bout dans sa bouche d'un geste hésitant et appuya sur le bouton en fermant les yeux. L'horrible bruit de la bouteille qui lui rappelait vaguement le son d'un moteur d'avion qui rendait l'âme lui parvint aux oreilles et il attendit, les yeux toujours clos et le doigt pressé sur le bouton mais rien ne vint.

Il rabaissa la bouteille au niveau de ses yeux et l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Il se demanda si Natasha avait tout mangé, dans ce cas elle ne l'aurait pas remis au réfrigérateur et l'aurait abandonné sur la table aux côtés de sa jumelle elle-même vide. Il ne s'avoua pas si vite vaincu et secoua vivement la pauvre bouteille avant de la replacer dans sa bouche et d'appuyer une nouvelle fois sur le petit système de pression.

Cette fois-ci, la crème blanche se déversa brusquement dans sa bouche sous le bruit perçant de pression et Steve sursauta et se pencha par réflexe en gardant la bouche fermée. Il avala la crème onctueuse et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de satisfaction. Le soldat se dit qu'il devait sûrement être ridicule et que si quelqu'un entrait à cet instant, il serait extrêmement gêné et que la personne en question serait évidemment pliée de rire mais il remit sans hésitation le bout en plastique dans sa bouche pour une autre bouchée de cette délicieuse crème chantilly.

Pendant que Steve vidait peu à peu la bouteille de crème, Thor, quant à lui, sortait tranquillement de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille et se rendait dans la chambre pour s'habiller d'un jean bleu qu'il trouva dans l'armoire de son collègue et d'un tee-shirt noir qui trainait en dessous de tous les tee-shirts blancs trop petits et extrêmement serrés de Captain America, pour le plus grand plaisir du dieu.

Celui-ci ferma la porte de la chambre après être sorti et se dirigea gaiement vers l'immense pièce où les Avengers se réunissaient pour manger ou pour se détendre. Les larges baies vitrées laissaient passer les rayons chauds du soleil qui éclairaient la salle sans pour autant la réchauffer. Thor s'étira et balaya la pièce des yeux à la recherche de son Captain qu'il trouva dans la cuisine ouverte sur la pièce à vivre.

Thor voyait le soldat de face alors que ce dernier avait la tête rejetée en arrière et amenait la bouteille de crème chantilly à sa bouche. Le dieu s'avança discrètement vers lui en observant avec délice sa gorge tendue, ses lèvres roses qui enserraient le bout en plastique, son expression de visage, ses cils noirs qui frôlaient ses pommettes pâles alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Thor, qui se mordillait la lèvre devant cette scène qu'il trouvait érotique, se figea et sentit une chaleur envahir son ventre et son torse lorsqu'il vit Steve lécher ses lèvres roses en gémissant de bien-être, les yeux toujours clos.

Le dieu déglutit difficilement et se demanda après coup ce qu'était cette étrange bouteille qui semblait procurer autant de plaisir à son Captain. Il s'approcha lentement en observant Steve qui secouait vivement la bouteille.

« Steve ? » Appela Thor d'une voix grave. Le susnommé sursauta et le regarda d'un air hébété. Il balbutia quelque chose que son collègue n'arriva pas à comprendre pendant que celui-ci s'avançait toujours vers lui et essaya vainement de cacher la bouteille en métal. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Reprit le dieu maintenant qu'il se tenait à côté du Captain.

« Rien. » S'exclama ce dernier en mettant sa main qui tenait la bouteille derrière son dos. Thor se planta devant lui en souriant et croisa les bras en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce fut au tour du soldat de déglutir devant le regard amusé du dieu puis il ne put soutenir ce regard et baissa la tête pour observer leurs chaussettes, d'ailleurs Thor en avait une verte et une rouge, ce qui le fit sourire tendrement. Il remonta ensuite sur son jean bleu et le tee-shirt noir qui lui allait à merveille, laissant deviner sans trop de mal ses muscles développés et son large torse.

Il continua à monter et tomba sur la fine bouche du dieu qu'il avait embrassé alors qu'il était encore à moitié endormi, il se mordit la lèvre en se disant que cela devait sûrement cacher quelque chose. Puis il arriva à ses yeux bleu clair qui luisaient d'amusement et rebaissa la tête en souriant, il lui passa la bouteille en gardant la tête baissée mais il haussa les sourcils pour pouvoir le regarder en essayant de cacher son sourire en se pinçant les lèvres. Thor trouva cette expression extrêmement craquante et se fit violence pour ne pas embrasser ses fines lèvres roses ou ses pommettes pleines qui n'attendaient que cela.

Il décrocha son regard du doux visage de son Captain pour observer la petite bouteille intrigante. Le soldat blond avait relevé la tête et observait Thor qui tapait sur la bouteille ou qui tentait de l'ouvrir de toutes les douces façons possibles, s'il y mettait toute sa force, la bouteille métallique serait en miettes. Steve sourit et fut content qu'il ne soit pas le seul à ne pratiquement rien comprendre à la « nouvelle Ère ».

Le dieu essaya alors une autre tactique, il agrippa le bout en plastique, là où Steve avait posé ses fines lèvres roses, entre les siennes et attendit. Mais bien sûr, rien ne vint. Il sentit légèrement le goût de la crème et l'apprécia beaucoup. N'aimant pas essuyer des échecs, il fronça les sourcils et reporta son regard bleu sur le visage amusé du Captain en gardant le plastique dans la bouche.

Steve se rapprocha de lui et se dit qu'il ressemblait à un jeune garçon qui tétait son biberon de lait et qui n'était pas complètement content parce qu'il voulait du chocolat chaud. Il amena sa main à la bouteille en frôlant celle de Thor et appuya sur le petit système de pression. Le dieu sursauta vivement lorsque la crème onctueuse emplit brusquement sa bouche, il n'eut pourtant pas les mêmes réflexes que son collègue. Il retira prestement le bout en plastique d'entre ses lèvres alors que Steve continuait à appuyer sur le bouton, il reçut donc de la crème autour de la bouche, sur le menton et un peu sur le haut du tee-shirt.

Le Captain garda la bouteille dans ses mains pendant qu'il observait Thor, les yeux ronds et la bouche pincée pour ne pas rire. Le dieu lui, avalait tant bien que mal sa gorgée, et ne put s'empêcher de gémir de satisfaction tellement la crème était bonne. Il aurait sûrement appelé Mjöllnir, mais lorsque Steve était avec lui, il ne se sentait pas plus en sécurité mais plus serein, plus calme et plus heureux. Plus lui-même.

Il sortit alors sa langue pour essayer de récupérer autant de crème chantilly que possible sous le regard et les gloussements amusés de son Captain. Après avoir mangé toute la crème sur son visage collant, il prit la petite bouteille métallique des mains de Steve qui riait et regarda le petit bouton d'un air intrigué. Il appuya dessus sans hésitation et la crème blanche sortie sans mal, il s'empressa de la mettre dans sa bouche pour l'avaler. Puis il reporta son regard sur Steve qui se tenait les côtes en pouffant, maintenant, il pensait vraiment que Thor ressemblait à un mignon petit garçon.

Un petit garçon apparemment bien farceur, car le dieu dirigea le bout de la bouteille dans sa direction et appuya sans ménagement sur le bouton, aspergeant ainsi Steve de crème chantilly pendant que celui-ci tentait de l'en empêcher. Le soldat se protégea avec ses mains et se jeta sur Thor pour lui prendre la bouteille mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et s'éloigna en appuyant toujours plus sur le bouton. Ils couraient désormais dans toute la pièce, Thor balançant toujours plus de crème chantilly sur Steve alors que le Captain essayait d'attraper la bouteille, ils laissaient de la crème sur le sol et les meubles mais surtout sur eux-mêmes.

Thor aperçut rapidement l'autre bouteille abandonnée sur la table et courut vers elle pour pouvoir arroser encore plus Steve. Il appuya sur le bouton mais rien ne sortit et il observa la bouteille avec frustration, il la laissa tomber sur le sol dans un bruit métallique qui ne couvrit pas leurs rires incessants. Le soldat profita de cette ouverture pour lui piquer celle encore remplie et ce fut au tour du dieu d'être recouvert de cette crème si délicieuse, d'ailleurs celui-ci léchait et avalait le plus de crème possible quand il le pouvait. Il fit ensuite tomber son collègue sur le sol et l'écrasa de tout son poids pour récupérer la bouteille, mais Steve ne se laissa pas faire et éloigna l'objet le plus possible.

Ils roulèrent sur le sol, mettant ainsi encore plus de crème sur le carrelage maintenant collant, en se chamaillant et en riant toujours plus fort. Parfois, alors que Thor avait légèrement le dessus, il léchait la crème qu'avait Steve sur le visage et celui-ci en profitait pour l'asperger, vidant presque complètement la bouteille. Soudain, le dieu se souvint d'une chose et laissa ses mains parcourir activement les côtes du Captain. Les rires de ce dernier redoublèrent en intensités et Thor put reprendre la petite bouteille avant de s'assoir sur le bassin de Steve pour le maîtriser et l'arroser sans être gêné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Les deux blonds n'entendirent pas la voix forte de Tony qui était à la porte, aux côtés de son amant, de Natasha et de Clint. Steve essayait de s'extraire du lourd poids de Thor mais celui-ci le chatouillait lorsqu'il se débattait de trop. Il se recevait toujours autant de crème. Lorsque Tony le remarqua, il s'avança vivement en direction des deux hommes et se fit enfin remarquer. Les blonds se figèrent dans cette position et Thor sursauta quand l'hôte lui prit violemment la bouteille en se plaignant et en parlant rapidement avec une voix plus grave qu'à la normale pendant que le reste des Avengers s'avançaient en pouffant.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Vous êtes malade non ? Ma crème chantilly ! » Tony regarda ses collègues qui ne bougeaient plus d'un pouce et qui tentaient de cacher tant bien que mal leurs gloussements puis il remarqua l'autre bouteille sur le sol et se précipita vers elle pour la ramasser. « Mais, j'en avais besoin moi ! Et comment je vais faire maintenant ? Et tous mes plans ?

-Quels plans ? » L'interrompit Clint en se rapprochant des blonds qui relevaient en pouffant. Tony marmonna et lança des regards à Bruce en rougissant quelque peu.

« Eh bien Bruce aime beaucoup ça et euh… Ça ne vous regarde pas d'abord ! » Son amant haussa les sourcils puis Stark reprit la parole rapidement en tournant sur lui-même et en marchant frénétiquement dans la pièce sous les regards amusés ou moqueurs des Avengers. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu de la troisième bouteille ? » Thor et Steve qui mangeaient la crème qui les recouvrait en se lançant des regards et en gloussant ne répondirent rien et observèrent Tony d'un air étonné, s'il y avait eu une autre bouteille, ils l'auraient utilisé. L'ingénieur ouvrit le réfrigérateur mais marmonna dans sa barbe et referma sèchement le frigo en reportant son regard sombre sur les blonds.

« Ne faites plus les innocents maintenant et donnez-la-moi ! » Le Captain lança un discret coup d'œil à Natasha et eut l'impression qu'elle allait lui envoyer un rayon laser qui sortirait de ses yeux glacials. Elle secoua la tête et il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas la bouteille manquante puis il se détourna vers Thor qui léchait les doigts du soldat pour manger de la crème. Pendant que les blonds recommençaient à se chamailler et que les deux agents montaient les paris, Tony remarqua que Bruce rougissait, déglutissait souvent et fuyait son regard, il se rapprocha donc de lui en souriant.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui l'as ? » Demanda-t-il en observant son amant qui baissait la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Steve, Clint et Natasha se tournèrent vers eux en attendant la suite alors que Thor léchait la crème qui restait sur le visage du Captain qui le repoussait mollement, beaucoup plus intéressé par le couple de scientifiques.

« Eh bien… Il se pourrait que… Je l'ai mise dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, à côté du lit… » Répondit Bruce d'une voix timide et hésitante mais en souriant malicieusement à Tony. Celui-ci l'attrapa par les hanches pour le rapprocher de lui en lui renvoyant un sourire lubrique.

« Je sais que tu es gourmand mais à ce point-là… » Il le ramena encore un peu plus contre lui alors que Bruce caressait sa chute de reins et continua d'une voix lascive. « Et que comptes-tu faire avec toute cette délicieuse crème chantilly ?

-Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de le savoir si on me demande mon avis. » Coupa Clint en s'éloignant pour remettre à chauffer le café devenu froid, Steve l'avait bien sûr complètement oublié. Tony leva les yeux au ciel mais garda Bruce près de lui en espérant qu'ils pourraient s'éclipser discrètement.

« Et pourquoi l'ami Bruce n'est-il pas réprimandé pour avoir dérobé cette si bonne crème ? » S'exclama Thor d'un air boudeur alors qu'il avait fini de manger la crème qui recouvrait Steve. Celui-ci était désormais collant de crème, de sucre et de salive, il devra reprendre une douche avant d'aller s'entrainer comme il l'avait prévu.

« Tu n'as vraiment rien compris hein ? » Se moqua Clint en servant une tasse de café chaud à Natasha pendant que Steve riait discrètement. Cette dernière coupa bien vite l'archer en lui rappelant qu'elle avait gagné le pari, mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et ils commencèrent à débattre sur le sujet sans attendre la réponse du dieu qui s'apprêtait à répliquer.

« Et vous me nettoyez tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Leur rappela Tony qui s'éclipsait avec Bruce. Thor s'offusqua rapidement, comme si un prince et futur roi allait nettoyer le sol. Cette pensée lui rappela Odin mais surtout Loki qui attendait sûrement sa punition dans une cellule à Asgard, non pas qu'il ait oublié mais il y pensait moins ces derniers temps. Il se demanda si Heimdall le préviendrait lorsque le Père de toutes choses aura trouvé une sanction qui convient à la situation. Il ne doutait pas du gardien et savait qu'il le rappellerait en temps voulu.

Steve le sortit de ses pensées en faisant glisser son index près de l'oreille du dieu pour récupérer de la crème et l'amener à sa bouche. Thor lécha ses lèvres soudainement sèches et observa la fine bouche du Captain qui suçait son doigt. Les deux agents les observaient du coin de l'œil, enfin surtout Natasha car Clint s'expliquait encore sur le sujet des paris, puis Steve envoya un sourire joyeux à son collègue blond.

« Tu peux nettoyer pendant que je retourne prendre une autre douche ? Merci. » Prononça le soldat avant de se détourner et de partir en direction des chambres. Thor en profita pour contempler la chute de reins et les fesses tentantes pleines de crème de Steve puis se rendit compte des paroles de celui-ci.

« Quoi !? » S'indigna-t-il alors qu'il entendait vaguement le rire du Captain qui descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Thor se retourna vers les agents et ces derniers se détournèrent aussitôt en reprenant leur conversation pour lui montrer clairement qu'ils ne l'aideraient en aucune façon. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et se demanda comment il pourrait nettoyer tout ce bazar.

Alors qu'il passait devant la chambre de Bruce et Tony, Steve perçut de drôles de bruits mais sa conscience fut plus forte que sa curiosité et il continua son chemin pour aller se doucher une nouvelle fois, le sourire joyeux toujours accroché aux lèvres.

* * *

Bonjour ! Eh non, je ne suis pas morte, pas encore ! Mais pour me pardonner de la longue période où j'ai été littéralement un fantôme, je vous ai fait un super-long chapitre ! Le plus long de tous, 5 000 mots, incroyable ! x) Honnêtement, vous pouvez remercier _Sedinette Michaelis_ car je lui avais demandé s'il valait mieux que je fasse deux petits chapitres ou un long, elle a choisi la deuxième proposition et finalement ce chapitre est bien comme ça, et je la remercie aussi pour avoir lu mes premiers paragraphes et de m'avoir dit ce qu'elle en pensait ! En tout cas, ça fait du bien de revenir ici ! Petite info en passant, j'ai encore mes OS qui trainent un peu mais ils vont arriver, j'espère. x)

Dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de faire avancer les choses mais sans être trop radical. J'ai aussi essayé de mettre tous les personnages en action, et ne pas en laisser quelques-uns sur le côté. J'ai mis un petit passage sur Asgard pour ne pas vous inquiéter et pour ne pas que vous croyez que ma fiction stagnera seulement à la relation Thor/Steve. Et aussi, chose moult importante, si l'humour est au rendez-vous (?) dans ces chapitres et ceux qui suivront, si j'ai bien calculé, ce qui n'est pas une certitude, dans trois ou quatre chapitres, cela risque de devenir un peu euh... triste ? Je suis même en train de me demander si je vais faire une happy end ou non. Bref, j'espère que j'ai rempli mon cahier des charges et j'espère surtout que vous avez bien aimé ! :D

Sinon je vous remercie évidemment de continuer à lire, vous êtes beaucoup, à moins que vous ne relisiez encore et encore les chapitres, et aussi bienvenue aux nouveaux, vous êtes en retard ! Oui, c'est ma façon de dire bienvenue, chacun son truc hein ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir comme vous ne pouvez pas l'imaginer. Les anonymes, inscrivez-vous, que je puisse vous remercier ! Merci aussi pour ceux qui mettent en favoris et ceux qui suivent ma fiction, mais aux derniers, je ne vous dis qu'à moitié merci parce que vous ne me dîtes pas ce que vous en pensez et du coup, je ne sais plus quoi penser ! xD Non je blague, je vous dis merci aussi ! :P

Promis après je vous laisse partir, ou reviewer, ou quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais juste faire un gros bisou à _Sky Fenty_ parce que c'est une fille géniale et elle écrit super bien ! Et allez voir son profil pour la connaitre ou lire ce qu'elle écrit car dans quelque temps (plus ou moins longtemps) nous dominerons le monde et nous ferons de vous nos esclaves ! Bouwéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé ! xD Courage ma p'tite Skyty, le mois de novembre est bientôt fini pus que deux semaines... xD

Merci beaucoup de me lire ! :D


End file.
